Love in Dormitory
by ChaeRin-Jongin
Summary: Chapter 4 update! Sedikit masa lalu yang terkuak.. hubungan sesungguhnya Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Irene. Akankah Jongin mengalami kejadian yang serupa dengan Baekhyun? Kejadian dimana posisimu tergantikan oleh orang lain. HunKai slight LuBaek...
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome**_

 _ **(Sekuel Give Me Your Number, Please)**_

Created by ChaeRin

Main cast: Sehun, Kai

Main pair: HunKai

Don't Like Don't Read… don't bash, don't flame, BL, OOC (mungkin), typonya mohon dimaklumi… dilarang plagiat… ^^

 _ **One-Shoot**_

Disclaimer: Chae tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfic ini. Murni imajinasi. Semua cast yang namanya tertera dalam cerita ini bukanlah milik Chae. Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri. Chae meminjam nama demi kepentingan cerita

 _Happy reading_ …

* * *

"Yo Jongin! Selamat bergabung di asrama!", Jongin baru saja menginjakkan sebelah kakinya ke dalam ruangan pengawas asrama yang berukuran lumayan besar, sebelum Suho dengan baju semi formalnya dan lagi-lagi tengah menggantung sebatang rokok diantara bibir menyapanya kelewat semangat. Wajah dewasa itu membingkai senyuman lebar, sebelum menyuruh Jongin masuk lebih ke dalam ruangannya.

"Jadi- bagaimana dengan orientasinya? Sudah kuduga, kau pasti sukses besar!", kembali Suho menghembuskan asap putih mengepul tepat disaat Jongin sudah berdiri sekitar 2 langkah di hadapannya. Wajah manis itu merenggut sedemikian rupa, menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya dengan jelas terhadap tingkah menjengkelkan Suho.

"Ya, terima kasih", sahut Jongin setengah hati. Hati kecilnya masih keki gara-gara Suho mengingatkan orientasinya yang baru berlalu kemarin. Ditambah lagi, ucapan selamat datang diawal hari ini bagaikan genderang selamat datang ke dalam neraka terdalam dan bukannya ke asrama. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan asramanya selama setahun ke depan, berhubung iblis itu sudah menginjak angkatan terakhir. Jadi paling tidak, neraka hidupnya akan berlangsung setahun penuh dan demi Tuhan, iblis itu adalah Oh Sehun! Orang paling menyebalkan yang akan membuat hidupnya jungkir balik seperti _roller_ _coaster_ dengan permintaan absurd sesuai pesan singkat yang kemarin masuk ke ponselnya.

"Mau minum teh atau kopi?"

Surai cokelat gelap bergoyang pelan. Menolak disuguhi teh ataupun kopi oleh Suho yang sudah siap-siap meraih 2 buah gelas. Plus diiringi senyuman singkat yang dapat diartikan 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih'. Sungguh dia tidak berselera meminum apapun juga. Satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah diantar ke kamar asramanya dan mengunci diri di sana. Hari ini dia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi tembok terkutuk itu. Tidak sekalipun. Ponsel sudah ia matikan. Dan sejak dari gerbang sekolah sampai detik ini ia berada di dalam ruangan Suho, belum satu kalipun ia berpapasan dengan makhluk titisan iblis itu.

"Oke baiklah. Mau langsung kuantar ke kamarmu?"

"Yah. Terima kasih", Jongin bersyukur laki-laki itu tidak mengulur waktu lebih banyak lagi. Ia sudah gugup setengah mati. Semakin lama ia berdiam di ruangan ini semakin banyak waktu terbuang, dan semakin besar kemungkinan ia bertemu Sehun.

* * *

 _ **HunKai-one shoot^^**_

* * *

"KIM JONGIN!"

"Uri baby Jonginieee… _welcome home_ ….!"

Jongin nyaris terjengkang ke belakang. Pertahanannya hampir tumbang karena serangan tiba-tiba dari makhluk mungil yang masih mengenakan piyama bergambar minion ini. Yup- siapa lagi kalau bukan ketua asrama angkatan 1, Byun Baekhyun tercinta. Pria mungil itu langsung meloncat heboh seraya meneriakkan nama Jongin dengan tinggi nada yang tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Jongdae yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Jongin dan Suho, langsung dibuat cengo gara-gara tindakan _absurd_ dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ugh.. Baekhyunnie. Bisa menyingkir? Kau- berat", ucap Jongin tersenggal. Jantungnya bergemuruh hebat, masih cukup shock dengan sambutan ajaib salah satu teman angkatannya.

"Ah- mian mian. Ughh… kau imut sekali…", belum beberapa detik menginjakkan kedua kakinya di lantai, Baekhyun kembali membuat ulah. Kedua pipi –sedikit- berisi milik pria manis berkulit eksotis ini habis dicubiti, dan ditarik-tarik sampai melar. Belum lagi tenaga kuda Baekhyun tidak tanggung-tanggung. Alhasil kesunyian yang sejak tadi merayapi bangunan asrama di pagi ini, sukses hancur karena ringisan Jongin.

"Ughh Byun!"

"Kenapa sudah berisik sepagi ini?!"

Pernyataan tersembunyi dibalik pertanyaan yang diucapkan barusan sontak membuat tubuh Jongin menegang. Wajahnya memucat bersamaan dengan hilangnya gerakan menggila Baekhyun pada kedua pipinya. Posisi Jongin yang saat ini berhadapan dengan Baekhyun memberikan sedikit keuntungan. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menatap langsung pada sosok yang tadi membuka suaranya. Tanpa berbalik pun, dengan hanya mendengar suara datar tadi, Jongin sudah tahu pasti siapa yang tengah berdiri di balik punggungnya. Aura intimidasi yang mendominasi, yang sanggup membungkam semua aktivitas dalam jarak dengar tadi- hanya satu orang yang memilikinya.

Satu-satunya orang yang Jongin tahu mampu melakukan itu semua dengan menggerakkan mulutnya saja- adalah Oh Sehun, senior menyebalkan yang sejak tadi susah payah ia hindari.

"Oh- Sehun sunbaenim. Anyyeong…", mata bulat Jongin melebar horror. Innernya mengutuk keras ketidakpekaan Baekhyun yang ternyata malah menyapa Sehun dengan akrabnya. Laki-laki mungil itu bahkan memoles senyum kecil sebelum mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika secara tidak sengaja menangkap ekspresi batu Jongin.

"Eum- Jonginnie, kau tidak mau menyapa Sehun sunbaenim? Dia ada di belakangmu sekarang"

 _Aku sudah tahu Baekhyun! Jongin mencebik dalam hati._ Baekhyun ini tidak pekanya benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Tsk! Jonginnie sayang, sunbaenim di belakangmu! Tidak baik jika tidak menyapanya. Ayo… ayo… sapa Sehun sunbaenim…", Baekhyun masih dengan wajah polos -yang dibuat-buat setidaknya untuk Jongdae, Suho, dan Sehun yang ada di tempat itu- langsung membalik paksa tubuh mematung Jongin. Wajah manis pria itu tambah pucat pasi mendapati Sehun yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Pria jangkung itu mengenakan baju bebas yang terlihat seperti training olahraga. Rambutnya acak-acakan, lepek, bermandikan keringat. Baju yang dikenakan pas badan olehnya bahkan sudah basah kuyup dan mencetak permukaan otot-otot tubuhnya dengan jelas.

"A- an.. anyyeong haseo Sunbaenim"

Sehun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Aku tidak dengar"

Jongin berdecak kecil. Sial! Dasar iblis. Kedua matanya menatap tak suka ke arah pemuda arogan itu. Sayangnya Sehun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan _death_ _glare_ pemuda manis ini. Tatapannya tidak menakutkan sama sekali malah terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Hampir saja wajah _flat_ itu luntur. Seandainya di tempat ini hanya ada dia dan Jongin, mungkin sudah sejak tadi Sehun keluar dari sikap dinginnya dan _out of character_ seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Aku bilang", jeda sejenak bagi Jongin menarik napas panjang dan memaksakan senyuman kecil –yang lebih menyerupai ringisan sakit gigi-,"anyyeong haseo Sunbaenim!", Jongin sengaja menekankan kata sunbaenim dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tertekuk kusut.

"Ya, selamat datang", kali ini si ibilis ini yang tersenyum coret menyeringai miring," Kim Jongin. Semoga kau nyaman ada di asrama ini"

 _Nyaman dari mananya! Inner Jongin berterak frustasi._

Gawat- gawat. Untuk sesaat tadi Jongin merasa Sehun benar-benar menjelma menjadi iblis. Penyataan selamat datang tadi lebih terdengar seperti kutukan.

Refleks, Jongin bergerak beringsut menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya memegangi ujung piyama pemuda mungil di depannya ini. _Sial, Sehun itu menakutkan sekali…_

* * *

 **From: Oh Se-tan-Hun**

 **Makan siang untukku.** _ **Rooftop**_ **. Barat Daya. Sekarang.**

Jongin mengernyit dalam. Alisnya menukik dengan mata memicing tajam dan tak suka. Baru saja lonceng istirahat siang berdentang dan sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Rasa Lapar yang sedari tadi merajalela perutnya hilang tak berbekas ketika melihat id dan isi pesan tadi.

 _Oh Sehun_..., Jongin menggeram dalam hati.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, istirahat makan siang yang berlaku di sekolah ini adalah selama 1 jam penuh. Kafetaria besar yang biasanya dituju oleh seluruh isi sekolah ini terletak di lantai 3 arah timur dan terbagi dalam 3 _space_ yang diperuntukan bagi masing-masing angkatan. Sehun angkatan 3, itu berarti Jongin harus mengantri di _space_ yang digunakan oleh angkatan 3, memilih dari sekian banyak menu sarapan siang untuk sang pangeran dingin, mengantarkannya ke _rooftop_ barat daya, dan selesai itu baru mengambil bagiannya di _space_ angkatan 1. Bayangkan! Itu semua harus ia lakukan kurang dari 1 jam mengingat bagaimana menggilanya antrian yang terbentuk ketika jam istirahat siang.

Sehun memalingkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca ketika mendengar suara pintu baja yang terbanting kuat dengan tidak elitnya. Satu senyuman tipis tersungging apik di bibir tipisnya ketika melihat kemunculan pemuda manis yang sudah menarik atensinya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Yah, dia Jongin. Muncul dengan napas terengah dan beberapa bulir keringat yang mengalir turun dari keningnya yang tertutupi poni panjang rambutnya. Pemuda itu mendekat setelah berhasl menstabilkan deru napasnya untuk beberapa saat seraya menyodorkan 1 kotak makan siang berukuran sedang berwarna merah marun ke hadapan Sehun.

"Apa ini?", tanya Sehun dengan pandangan wajah tak enak. Matanya melirik kecil ke arah bento dan kemudian beralih menatapi wajah manis yang kini merenggut masam bercampur jengkel milik Kim Jongin.

"Makan siangmu sunbae! Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan isi pesan yang tadi kau kirimkan padaku"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil,"Aku tidak lupa tapi- itu bukan makan siangku Kim Jongin!"

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti", Jongin mulai bingung. Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataan Sehun tadi? Perasaan ia sudah melakukan semua yang dikatakan pemuda itu lewat pesan tadi. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan menu yang ia bawa ini?

"Kau alergi udang?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak suka sayuran?"

Lagi pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Nasinya terlalu banyak?"

"…."

"Lalu apa Oh Sehun?!", putus sudah urat kesabaran Jongin. Perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi. Belum lagi cuaca siang hari ini yang begitu terik dan untuk informasi, ia lelah berlari dari ujung ke ujung, menaiki puluhan anak tangga, berdiri di bawah teriknya sang surya, dan orang sinting yang ada dihadapannya ini masih diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

Hatinya meradang seketika!

"Bukan begitu Jongin", Sehun menutup buku yang ada di tangannya. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya yang semula menyamping, menjadi tegak dan berhadapan dengan Jongin yang berdiri dengan wajah berkerut banyak.

"Aku bilang, makan siangku. Itu artinya menu makan siang khusus untukku. Kafetaria _space_ angkatan 3 memiliki stok menu yang khusus untukku. Seharusnya kau bilang pada mereka, makan siang untuk Oh Sehun dan bukannya mengambil menu umum yang ada disana. Kau mengerti?", jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Pemuda itu mengucapkan satu per satu kata dengan tenang, Seolah tengah mengajari anak sekolah dasar mengenai penjumlahan dan pengurangan, menyampingkan guratan kesal yang tercetak indah di paras manis Jongin.

"Seharusnya kau menjelaskan itu semua tadi sebelum aku mengantri di sana!"

"Kau tidak bertanya. Bukan salahku jika kau melakukan kesalahan seperti hari ini. Seharusnya kau bertanya padaku. Minimal **membalas pesanku** meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai menu makan siangku dan bukannya mengartikan itu semua sesuai kemauanmu Kim Jongin", final. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap angkuh, menyunggingkan seringai kemenangan karena berhasil membungkam mulut Jongin. Well- dia menang. Sehun pasti menang. Tidak ada yang boleh mengalahkan atau menyalahkannya atas hal apapun itu.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Lekas pergi dan bawa makan siangku ke sini lagi", Jongin diam tidak menyahut, namun _gesture_ tubuhnya yang sudah berbalik memunggungi Sehun adalah jawaban atas perintah tadi,"Oh yah jangan lupa dengan _dessert_ dan minumannya juga. Selamat berjuang, junior…"

 _SHIT! Dasar iblis!_

* * *

"Aku lelah….", sahut Jongin lemas seraya menyeret tas selempangnya. Wajah pemuda manis itu kecut tak terkira. Tenaganya terkuras habis untuk satu hari ini. Sial sekali. Perutnya lapar karena tidak mendapat asupan makan siang yang memadai seperti biasanya dan itu semua karena si iblis terkutuk itu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun! Gesh- menyebut namanya saja sudah sukses menyulut emosi Jongin. Selama jam sekolah tadi, pemuda itu tidak henti-hentinya merepotkan Jongin dengan pesan singkatnya yang masuk silih berganti ke ponsel.

Mulai dari makan siang. Membelikan minuman _isotonic_ untuk pemuda itu. Mengembalikan buku pinjaman ke perpustakaan. Membantu Sehun lebih tepatnya disuruh membantu mengangkat berkas-berkas penting dari ruang guru ke ruang direktur sekolah.

Aktivitas fisik sebanyak itu ditambah tekanan psikologi karena kehadiran Sehun. Yah Tuhan, Jongin tersiksa. Sungguh. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan orientasi yang diberikan Baekhyun.

* * *

Baru saja Jongin melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang seraya memeluk boneka beruang berwarna kuning madu hadiah ulang tahun dari kakak perempuannya, ponsel bercashing putih itu bergetar hebat, menarik kantuk yang hampir membuainya dalam alam mimpi.

' _ **Kau sedang apa?'**_

Bibir penuh itu menggerucut. Satu pesan datang lagi dari Oh Sehun dan kebetulan sekali pemuda ini tidak memerintahkannya melakukan sesuatu. Meski sebenarnya ia enggan mengubris pesan itu, pada akhirnya jari jemarinya bergerak lincah dengan sendirinya di atas layar, merangkai huruf demi huruf dan terakhir menekan tombol kirim untuk pemuda _pale_ di seberang sana.

' _ **Tidur. Ada apa?'**_

 _(Sehun tersenyum. Novel terjemahan detektif yang tengah ia tekuni sepulang dari sekolah tadi sukses diacuhkan karena balasan dari Jongin.)_

' _ **Jangan tidur!'**_

 _Hull- siapa dia sampai-sampai berani menyuruhku jangan tidur? Aku mengantuk dan lelah lahir batin karena kau sialan!_

Belum sampai 5 detik, masuk pesan kedua dari Sehun…

' _ **Aku bosan'**_

Kedua alis Jongin menukik ke bawah. Bingung dengan balasan pesan Sehun barusan.

' _ **Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?'**_

' _ **Tentu saja ada urusannya denganmu. Temani aku cari udara di luar'**_

Decisan kecil keluar pertama kali sejak ia selesai membaca balasan pesan berisi perintah seperti biasanya. _Gezz, ini hampir jam 11 malam… gumam Jongin setengah keki_

' _ **Tidak! Aku lelah. Mengantuk. Mau tidur'**_

' _ **Kau membantahku Kim Jongin?'**_

Kali ini Jongin membutuhkan jeda waktu yang sedikit lama membalas pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Dia menimbang benar-benar kalimat yang akan ia kirimkan ke pemuda itu. Menilik dari pertanyaan terakhir tadi, sepertinya mood Sehun sukses hancur karena penolakan Jongin.

 _Gawat._

' _ **Bukan begitu sunbae. Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Hari ini kau berhasil membuat seluruh tenagaku habis begitu saja. Dan sebelum pesanmu masuk tadi aku memang sudah bersiap-siap tidur. Jadi tolong- bisakah aku beristirahat saja? '**_

Masih belum ada balasan dari Sehun. Jongin sudah ketar-ketir mengira-ngira balasan dari pemuda iblis di sana.

Masih tetap tidak ada balasan.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh Jongin. Tangannya meremas ponsel dengan gelisah dan kali ini ia bahkan menatap ngotot berharap ada pesan masuk sekarang. Sayangnya ponsel itu masih diam. Tetap bergeming.

Sial! Gelisahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kali ini Jongin sudah mondar-mandir berkeliling kamarnya. Menggigit ujung ponselnya, menerka-nerka apa mungkin pemuda iblis itu marah padanya? Gawat kuadrat! Sudah cukup. Ia capek menerka. Karena itu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Jongin langsung mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dan mengirimnya seraya berdoa semoga pemuda itu sudi membalas pesannya. Tidak berupa satu rangkaian kalimat juga bukan masalah besar baginya. Paling tidak Jongin tahu kalau Sehun membaca dan memiliki niat memberikan balasan pesan untuknya.

1 menit…. 5 menit… 15 menit berlalu dari pesan terakhir…

Rasa kantuk pemuda manis itu menguap sempurna. Satu-satunya hal yang menganggu isi benak dan hatinya saat ini adalah Sehun. Yah- Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang tinggal di salah satu kamar di lantai 3 yang tidak kunjung membalas pesannya juga.

Cemas, Jongin akhirnya memberanikan diri menelpon. Sambungannya masuk dan terdengar beberapa kali bunyi _beep_.. sampai-

 _Nomor yang anda tuju-_

 **Ctek!**

Urat kepalanya mulai berdenyut kecil. Dipandanginya layar ponsel yang masih menyala diikuti suara operator. Sialan.

 _Apa-apaan ini?!_

Selang 3 detik kemudian barulah ponselnya bergetar kembali. Dengan kecepatan yang menyaingi kecepatan cahaya, Jongin langsung membuka dan membaca pesan yang masuk-

 _ **From: Baekhyunnie**_

' _ **CEPAT TIDUR KIM JONGIN! SEKALI LAGI KUDENGAR KAU BUAT RIBUT SELARUT INI, KAU TIDUR DI LUAR! MENGERTI?!'**_

Manik mata Jongin membulat lebar. Ketikan lengkap, ditambah _capslock_ jebol dari Baekhyun menohok langsung jantungnya. Sialan. Dipikirnya dari Sehun ternyata dari si mungil.

Tangannya kemudian bergerak, membalas pesan Baekhyun sembari mengomel dalam hati, bagaimana bisa tidur kalau sekarang yang bergentayangan di dalam otaknya adalah pemuda tegaan itu?!

' _ **Aku tidak bisa tidur Baek. T.T. Kantukku lenyap tak bersisa…'**_

Mewek, Jongin duduk pundung di atas lantai sambil berharap masih ada harapan baginya kalau-kalau Sehun berbaik hati membalas pesannya.

' _ **Bukannya tadi kau bilang lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur? Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak bisa tidur?'**_

Pesan balasan dari Baekhyun. Untuk kali ini pesannya normal. Bukan terdiri dari kalimat panjang penuh ancaman dan di _capslock_ semua.

Kedua jempol Jongin masih mengambang di udara. Sebenarnya apa yang harus ia balas? Mengatakan kalau rasa kantuknya lenyap dan tergantikan dengan perasaan cemas menunggu balasan dari orang yang menjadi target orientasinya kemarin? Hull- itu namanya penyerahan diri total pada Baekhyun yang mulutnya 11-12 dengan genteng bocor. Lagipula dia tidak ingin membuat masalah berarti selama ia berada di asrama. Apalagi masalah yang berkaitan dengan Sehun. Kekejaman para fans fanatik dari pemuda _pale_ itu saja masih menjadi momok mengerikan bagi Jongin.

' _ **Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan ribut lagi. Maaf'**_

Jongin mendesah panjang. Satu masalah selesai. Dia yakin benar sehabis pesannya tadi, Baekhyun tidak mungkin akan membalasnya lagi. Pemuda cantik itu pasti akan langsung memejamkan mata dan melalangbuana mengarungi alam mimpinya. Sedangkan Jongin? Ia masih terbebani dengan satu hal lagi. Sialnya lagi hal itu berkaitan dengan iblis tampan bernama Sehun.

Dia masih belum membalas pesan dari Jongin.

 _Apa orang itu sudah tidur?_

Gigit.. gigit bantal. Jongin benar-benar gelisah. Posisinya sejak tadi berubah-ubah terus. Guling kanan guling kiri kemudian memandangi ke layar ponsel. Gigit bantal, gigit ponsel, lalu memeluk bonekanya erat.

" _Dasar menyebalkan! Setidaknya balas pesanku! Bukannya kau tadi yang mengirimkan pesan duluan padaku!", omel Jongin dalam hati._

 **Drrt drrt drrt**

Jongin hampir terjungkal jatuh dari posisi berbaringnya saat ini ketika ponsel yang ia letakkan di keningnya bergetar monoton. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menggeser layar ponsel, dan membaca satu pesan yang masuk.

' _ **Tidurlah. Kau berisik sekali sih. Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin tidur?'**_

Satu kerutan kecil tercipta di pertengahan alis Jongin. Dia menatap heran setelah membaca pesan dari Sehun beberapa detik lalu. _Aku berisik? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?_

Tiba-tiba satu pesan lagi masuk ke ponselnya.

' _ **Buka pintumu. Aku ada di depan'**_

Jongin sontak melompat turun dari ranjangnya. Boneka beruang kesayangannya masih didekap erat di depan dada, dan sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel. Jongin terkejut mendapati penampakan Sehun di depan pintu kamarnya. Laki-laki itu mengenakan baju kaos putih yang dibalut jaket berhoodie warna abu-abu dan celana training hitam.

"Untukmu. Setelah ini langsung tidur! Jangan berisik lagi. Kau mengerti?!"

Jongin masih tertegun di ambang pintu. Manik matanya menatap punggung tegap Sehun yang telah berlalu dan menghilang di ujung tangga. Atensinya teralihkan lagi ke tangannya sendiri.

Ingin tahu apa yang diberikan Sehun?

Satu cangkir cokelat panas.

Dan satu senyuman manis Jongin tercipta karenanya….

* * *

Seharusnya Jongin tahu kalau pemuda yang kemarin malam berbaik hati memberikannya secangkir cokelat panas masihlah pemuda menyebalkan bernama Oh Sehun. Laki-laki itu masih arogan dan angkuh. Belum lagi mulut tajamnya yang sekali angkat bicara mampu melukai dan mengobrak-abrik pikiran serta perasaan orang lain. Dan kali ini benarkan? Lagi-lagi Jongin melihat Sehun sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Tidak sudi"

Perempuan di hadapan Sehun sudah meremas ujung roknya. Jika dilihat baik-baik tangan ringkih yang menggantung di sisi tubuhnya nampak gemetar hebat. Intimidasi yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun memang bukan main-main. Bahkan dengan dua kata tadi, nyali perempuan yang tadi berniat mengajak Sehun kencan berdua di akhir pekan ini langsung menumpul seketika.

"Tapi sun-"

 **TAP**

Sehun sudah melangkah pergi. Menulikan kedua telinganya dari apapun perkataan yang perempuan itu hendak ucapkan. Ia tidak peduli. Sungguh-sungguh tidak peduli. Memikirkan efek dari kata-katanya barusan saja tidak pernah terbersit di benaknya. Karena itu ia terus memacu langkah, mengabaikan isak tangis perempuan di belakang sana yang mulai terdengar. Bibirnya mendecih pelan.

"Menyebalkan!"

* * *

"Kali ini apa lagi sunbae?"

Sehun menyingkirkan lengan yang menutupi matanya begitu mendengar suara Jongin. Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, menepuk tempat yang kosong di sisi kanan tubuhnya, menyuruh Jongin duduk di sampingnya. Meski perintah tadi tidak diucapkan lewat verbal, dan justru melalui _gesture_ tubuh, Jongin tetap menurut.

Berterimakasihlah pada jam kosong untuk kelasnya hari ini, sehingga ia tidak perlu membolos dari pelajaran demi menghampiri Sehun yang ada di barat daya gedung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau suasana hatimu sedang tidak enak?"

Jongin menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun,"Tidur?", jawabnya ragu setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Tidur? Hanya tidur?"

"Hem- tidak juga. Tergantung. Sunbae kenapa?"

"Suasana hatiku sedang berantakan", sahut pemuda itu sedikit emosional. Benarkan? Sehun selalu lepas kendali kalau bersama Jongin. Entah itu lewat ekspresi ataupun ucapannya. Sehun yang kelewat datar dan susah diajak bicara menjadi sosok yang berbeda jika dihadapkan pada Jongin. Laki-laki itu lebih sering berganti ekspresi. Lebih sering bicara dan jarang membisu. Meski terkadang ucapan tajamnya ikut terlontar keluar.

"Gara-gara gadis tadi?"

Giliran Sehun menjatuhkan atensi penuh pada Jongin. Matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan non verbal seperti apa-maksudmu?-Apa-kau-melihatnya?

Ajaibnya Jongin memahami pertanyaan itu.

Dia mengangguk sekali sebelum membuka suara,"Kata-katamu itu sunbae. Tolong perbaiki", Jongin bukannya sok mengatur. Dia pun bukannya mengajari. Dia hanya bermaksud baik, meminta Sehun untuk setidaknya mengubah redaksi kalimatnya yang ditujukan pada kaum hawa dan tidak melulu mengucapkan kata-kata tajam yang melukai perasaan. Hey- sebagian besar perempuan di dunia lebih menggunakan perasaan dan kepekaan mereka jauh lebih tinggi daripada kaum adam. Mungkin bagi Sehun, perkataannya bukanlah apa-apa namun jika ditilik dari sudut pandang perempuan, efek dari kata-kata Sehun tadi lebih dari mampu membuat mereka terluka.

"Kau-"

"Jangan marah dulu sunbae. Aku hanya-"

Tanpa diduga, Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya memandang Jongin yang masih terduduk diam di lantai.

"Jangan pernah mendikteku Kim Jongin. Kuingatkan lagi- jangan pernah!"

Dan-

 **BLAM!**

Pintu baja sebagai satu-satunya akses keluar masuk _rooftop_ tertutup sempurna dan berhasil menghalangi pandangan Jongin terhadap sosok Sehun yang meninggalkannya dengan ekspresi beku di wajah datarnya.

* * *

"Kenapa semua senior merapat di ruangan berkumpul angkatan 1?", Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mengikuti kegiatan eskul kendonya, sontak menarik Jongdae yang kebetulan berdiri di ambang pintu dan langsung menanyainya.

"Entahlah. Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada wakil angkatan? Tuh Chanyeol sunbae. Dia terlihat seperti anak tersesat yang kehilangan ibunya jika berjongkok sambil memeluk bantal guling seperti itu"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan pandangan matanya ke titik yang ditunjukkan oleh Jongdae. Benar juga. Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir merah Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik lengan pemuda itu. Menyeretnya ke teras depan asrama sebelum melemparkan pertanyaan yang mengusiknya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa semua senior berkumpul di ruangan kami? Apa ada masalah?", tanya Baekhyun baik-baik.

"Itu-", Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, sedikit terlihat frustasi,"kami semua mengungsi kesini karena-", kali ini pria bertelinga mirip peri itu memajukan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Baekhyun, dan berbisik setelah menoleh ke kanan-kiri,"Sehun mengamuk dan kami ketakutan"

"Hah?!"

* * *

Terhitung sejak Sehun meninggalkannya seorang diri di _rooftop_ sampai detik ini dimana jam wekernya menunjukkan pukul 09.00, tidak ada satu pun pesan atau telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya. Terhitung sejak itu pula Jongin tidak henti memandangi layar ponsel, menunggu dan berharap kemunculan pesan-pesan dari Sehun.

Tsk. Sejak kapan dia jadi seperti ini? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Jongin mengumpati dirinya sebelum bergegas membuka salah satu satu buku cetak yang ada di mejanya. Sayang sekali, ujung matanya selalu melirik dengan atensi penuh pada benda mati yang teronggok di atas ranjangnya. Ya- ke ponselnya. Masih menunggu meski mati-matian menyangkal.

' _ **Sunbae, apa kau marah?'**_

' _ **Sehun sunbae, kau benar-benar marah yah?'**_

' _ **Apa ada yang kau ingin aku lakukan hari ini?'**_

' _ **Sunbae?'**_

' _ **Sunbae kau sudah tidur?'**_

' _ **Sunbae, aku minta maaf…'**_

' _ **Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf'**_

' _ **Maafkan aku sunbae…'**_

Jongin berdecak. Kakinya terus mengayun, melangkah mondar-mandir, menunggu respon dari pesan yang ia kirimkan setiap 2 menit sekali. Benar-benar _dejavu_. Hal yang kemarin sudah terjadi kini terulang lagi malam ini. Dan semuanya bermula karena salahnya sendiri.

' _ **Sunbae, tolong balas pesanku….'**_

Satu lagi pesan ia kirimkan sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Tubuhnya penat tetapi otaknya jauh lebih lelah. Rasa-rasanya semenjak ia masuk ke asrama ini, hidupnya menjadi tidak membosankan lagi. Selalu saja ada hal baru yang berhasil mengacaukan ketenangannya. Dimulai dari orientasi menyebalkan itu, tingkah laku teman asramanya terutama keabsurdan ketua angkatannya, dan sosok pemuda titisan iblis yang menjadi target orientasinya kemarin… Oh Sehun.

Entah Jongin harus bersyukur atau justru merasa terbebani. Dia sendiri pun tak tahu. Namun satu yang ia pahami, hidupnya semakin berwarna. Yah- hidup di asrama tidak semengerikan dugaannya.

Jongin hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam lamunannya jika saja ponselnya tidak bergetar hebat di genggamannya. Terkejut sudah pasti. Id dan pesan yang baru saja mampir ke ponselnya membuat Jongin spontan meloncat kesenangan.

' _ **Buat dan antarkan secangkir cokelat panas ke kamarku. Sekarang!'**_

* * *

' _ **Aku di depan kamarmu…'**_

Sehun meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja, sebelum beranjak membuka pintu untuk Jongin. Manik matanya menatap datar pemuda di hadapannya ini sebelum pandangannya turun ke bawah, dan menatap secangkir cokelat panas pesanannya dan sepiring tiramisu?

"Untuk apa tiramisunya?", Sehun akhirnya buka suara. Tidak betah juga ia membungkam mulutnya lama-lama di depan Jongin.

"Untuk sunbae", sahutnya ringan dan jangan lupakan senyum simpul manis yang tertata cantik di bibirnya. Sehun langsung mengerjapkan matanya, takut salah fokus dan menjadi _boomerang_ baginya. Ia menyingkirkan tubuhnya, memberikan akses bagi Jongin masuk lebih leluasa ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang sedang sunbae lakukan sebelum aku datang?", tanya Jongin seraya meletakkan minuman dan makanan yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Mencoba tidur"

"Tidur?", beo Jongin.

"Yah aku mencoba tidur. Bukannya tadi di sekolah kau bilang kau selalu tidur disaat suasana hatimu sedang tidak enak? Makanya aku mencoba saranmu tadi"

Jongin mengangguk samar. Ia nampak berkeliling, memandangi tiap detail kamar asrama Sehun. Rapi. Yah- untuk ukuran laki-laki, kamar Sehun ini terbilang sangat rapi dan nyaman. Kamar ini penuh dengan aroma Sehun yang maskulin. Berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya yang lebih beraroma lavender karena Jongin sendiri lebih menyukai aroma itu.

"Berhasil?", tanyanya lagi setelah ia kembali berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Tidak"

Jongin nampak berpikir keras. Kedua aslinya menyatu dan matanya menghujam langsung manik mata Sehun. Hey- tidak pernah ada orang yang berani berlama-lama beradu pandang dengan Sehun. Kalau tidak mimisan karena tampan rupawan laki-laki itu yah paling tidak karena Sehun yang sudah mencaci makinya lebih dahulu.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hm"

Sehun tersenyum. Pemandangan wajah manis Jongin yang tengah berpikir keras dan menjatuhkan fokus total pada dirinya tidak boleh disia-siakan. Ia menikmati bagaimana ekspresi Jongin saat ini. Dari jarak seperti ini, dari posisi seperti ini, Sehun bisa melihat jelas kedua bola mata Jongin yang memantulkan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya objek penglihatannya.

Ia bangga?

Tentu saja.

Ia sungguh puas.

"Kemarin saat aku meminum cokelat yang Sunbae buatkan, aku bisa tidur dengan pulas. Jadi mungkin-", Jongin menggeser matanya, memandang ke arah cangkir yang masih mengepulkan uap panas dan kembali berpindah ke Sehun,"coba minum cokelat yang kubuat sunbae. Mungkin dengan begitu suasana hati sunbae bisa membaik dan sunbae bisa tidur"

Jangan lupakan satu lagi senyuman.

"Baiklah", jawab Sehun singkat seraya mengambil cangkir itu dari tangan Jongin.

* * *

' _ **Berhasil?'**_

 _(Jongin harap-harap cemas menunggu balasan dari Sehun. Boneka beruang miliknya didekap lebih erat. Senyumnya tidak juga luntur sejak Sehun akhirnya berhenti mendiamkannya)_

' _ **Ya. Lebih membaik'**_

 _(Senyum itu semakin melebar. Gawat! Padahal hanya 3 kata pendek dari Sehun, tapi dampak yang Jongin rasakan lebih dari itu. Bisa ia rasakan wajahnya yang menghangat- entah karena apa. Otot-otot wajahnya tertarik sempurna, menarik lebih lebar senyumnya, dan jangan lupakan rasa senang berlebihan yang membuat kerja jantungnya jadi lebih menggila)_

' _ **Kalau begitu tidurlah sunbae"**_

Sehun memandang teks terakhir yang Jongin kirimkan untuknya. Sorot matanya meneduh, menatap dengan lembut, sebelum mengetikkan balasan, dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas nakas.

 _ **Kau juga Jongin. Tidurlah dan mimpi indah.**_

 _ **Ps: Terima kasih**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Appaaaa ini? Naeul gigit jaket gegara bayangin scene Sehun bawain Jongin cokelat panas. Astaga…. Mana Chae eonne?* bawa golok, minta sekuel lagi… setuju gak?*dirajam eonnie..

 **Pertanyaan: … oh yah apa menurut kalian HunKai udah saling suka?**

Lavender. Cokelat panas. Tiramisu. Tidak suka didikte. Pas Naeul baca kata-kata itu pikiran Naeul langsung tertuju pada eonnie. Hahahah khas eonnie banget. Kesukaannya muncul semua di one-shoot ini.

 **Oke abaikan.**

 **A/N (dari Chae eonnie) : One-shoot ini kelanjutan dari one-shoot Give Me Your Number, Please. Jika belum baca itu, dimohon membacanya terlebih dahulu. Rencananya akan dibuat sekuelnya. Dengan tiap sekuel hanya berupa one-shoot dan judul yang berbeda. Seperti kali ini, judulnya Welcome. Jika** _ **readers**_ **berminat dan responnya bagus, akan ada lanjutan one-shootnya dengan judul berbeda. Namun jika tidak juga tidak apa-apa.**

 **Bagaimana?**

Oke sip, minna

Tanpa banyak bacot, Read n Review yah…

Ganbatte ne^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**First Love**_

 _ **(Sekuel Give Me Your Number, Please)**_

Created by ChaeRin

Main cast: Sehun, Kai

Main pair: HunKai

 _Don't Like Don't Read… don't bash, don't flame, BL_ , OOC (mungkin), typonya mohon dimaklumi… dilarang plagiat… ^^

 _ **One-Shoot**_

Disclaimer: Chae tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfic ini. Murni imajinasi. Semua cast yang namanya tertera dalam cerita ini bukanlah milik Chae. Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri. Chae meminjam nama demi kepentingan cerita

 _Happy reading_ …

* * *

Sehun baru saja kembali dari ruangan direktur sekolah. Blazer abu-abu disampirkan ke lengannya. Penampilannya yang rapi kini berubah menjadi berantakan. Tak sedikit mengundang decakan serta tatapan memuja yang dibalas Sehun dengan _death glare_ mematikan. Tubuhnya penat luar biasa. Jabatannya sebagai mantan ketua osis malah semakin memperburuk kondisinya. Salahkan saja ketidakbecusan ketua serta pengurus yang baru dilantik beberapa bulan lalu. Tidak sedikit kesalahan yang mereka perbuat dan terpaksa Sehun yang harus menghandlenya meski hal ini bukan lagi bagian dari tanggung jawabnya. Sial! Suasana hatinya meletup ganas seketika mengingat betapa kacau balaunya anggaran yang diajukan pengurus baru pada direktur sekolah.

Laju kakinya sedikit melambat ketika ia melewati teras depan asrama. Jam sekolah sudah lama berakhir kira-kira sejam lebih yang lalu karena itu tidak heran kalau asrama menjadi ramai dan jauh dari kata sepi. Apalagi asrama tingkat 1. Keributan yang mereka buat mampu mengucang satu asrama dan itu berhasil membuat sakit kepala Sehun bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Ambang batas kesabaran dan tolerir keributan seorang Oh Sehun hampir putus untuk seketika ketika sepasang inderanya menangkap suara gedoran dan pekikan melengking yang ia yakini berasal dari pita suara ketua angkatan 1. Manik matanya menatap nyalang sosok namja mungil yang jago bela diri itu. Ingin rasanya ia memiting leher rapuh laki-laki itu sebelum nomor kamar yang tengah digedor kasar oleh Baekhyun membuat amarahnya mereda dalam sekejap.

"Ada apa ini?"

Satu pertanyaan dari Sehun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seluruh pelosok asrama tingkat 1 kembali ke suasana hening. Yah- bisa dibilang terlalu hening. Berpuluh pasang mata jatuh dan menatap sang ketua asrama 3 dan berpindah fokus memandang Baekhyun seolah berkata kau-saja-yang-menjawab-pertanyaan-senior. Pemuda mungil itu mendesah berat sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari kenop pintu kamar Jongin.

"Jongin-"

Satu kerutan kecil tercipta di pertengahan alis Sehun. Matanya memandang lurus pada Baekhyun.

"Dia- sakit"

Untuk beberapa detik Sehun terdiam. Setelah dicernanya perkataan singkat Baekhyun, dia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan beranjak dari posisinya, berpindah persis di depan pintu kamar Jongin yang tertutup rapat dan Baekhyun yang memilih menyingkir 2 langkah ke samping. _Well_ \- postur tubuh Sehun yang tinggi menjulang sangat kontras dengan Baekhyun dan pemuda itu benci mengakui kalau ia terlihat begitu mungil disamping seniornya tersebut.

"Hari ini dia sedikit berbeda. Lebih kalem. Lesu. Tidak bersemangat. Setelah jam sekolah berakhir, aku dan Jongdae berencana ke kamarnya dan menyeretnya ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak membukakan kami pintu", entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ia perlu memberikan penjelasan lebih pada Sehun meski pada dasarnya laki-laki itu tidak mempertanyakannya sama sekali. Seharian ini Sehun juga merasa cukup aneh dengan sikap diam Jongin yang terbilang cukup langka tersebut. Diam dan tidak membalas mengumpatinya, bahkan Sehun merasa Jongin yang seperti itu justru terasa asing baginya.

"Telepon dan pesan dari kami pun tidak dibalas. Kami juga tidak tahu nomor kode akses kamarnya. Suho-ssi sedang tidak ada ditempat. Kami takut Jongin ambruk atau bagaimana. Karena itu Baekhyun menggedor pintu kamarnya", terang Jongdae melanjutkan penjelasan Baekhyun barusan.

Sehun merespon penjelasan dua pemuda tadi dengan sebuah gumaman pendek dan samar. Dia tengah merogoh ponselnya yang tersimpan di saku blazer yang tergantung apik di lengannya. Matanya nampak fokus mencari sebuah nama di kontak ponsel sebelum kemudian menempelkan benda mati itu ke telinganya. Terdengar nada sambung di seberang namun sayangnya tidak ada reaksi berarti seperti yang diharapkan Sehun.

"Tsk!", Sehun berdecak kecil sebelum mengulang panggilan itu lagi. Kali ini dia menggunakan sebelah tangannya mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin dengan irama teratur, tidak seperti gedoran brutal Baekhyun tadi. Masih diam. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar sana. Oke. Kali ini Sehun mulai cemas. Meski wajahnya masih datar, sedatar teflon penggorengan dan sikapnya masih _cool_ padahal jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak wajar dan pelipisnya mulai dibanjiri keringat kecil.

Lagi dan lagi ia mengulang hal yang sama… sampai-

" _ **Baekhyunnie, bisakah kau tidak mengangguku?! Aku sedang ingin sen-"**_

"Lain kali pastikan kau melihat id dari orang yang menelpon sebelum menjawab panggilannya- Kim Jongin!", Sehun berujar begitu datar dan dingin. Perasaan cemasnya langsung berubah kesal mengetahui Jongin mengira Baekhyun-lah yang menelponnya. Belum lagi nama panggilan aneh yang tadi Jongin gunakan saat mengangkat telepon. Ck. Menyebalkan.

"Eo-", untuk beberapa saat Sehun berani bertaruh kalau ia mendengar pekikan tertahan dari Jongin di seberang sana. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah sadar kalau ia-lah yang tengah berbicara di sambungan telepon saat ini dan bukannya si Byun Baekhyun itu. Crap. Kenapa dia bertambah kesal?!

(Jongin terlonjak dari posisi tengkurapnya. Selimut yang tadi menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sukes jatuh ke lantai)

" _ **Sunbae, maaf. Aku tidak tahu itu-"**_

" _ **Buka pintu kamarmu sekarang Jongin!"**_

(Iris matanya membulat horror mendengar nada perintah mutlak yang keluar dari mulut Sehun)

" _ **Ta-tapi.. tapi sunbae itu-"**_

(Jongin mulai panik. Tangannya yang bebas mulai bergerak-gerak abstrak di udara)

" _ **Apa?"**_

" _ **Aku tidak ingin berte-"**_

" _ **Aku tidak peduli. Buka pintumu sekarang. Aku didepan"**_

(Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar begitu perkataannya disela Sehun. Fokus matanya jatuh menatap daun pintu yang tertutup rapat begitu mencerna baik-baik perkataan terakhir Sehun tadi. ' _Aku. Didepan'_. Percaya atau tidak, dia mulai ketakutan)

" _ **Eo- ta.. sunbae. aku sedang ti-"**_

" _ **Buka. Pintu. Kamarmu. Sekarang. Atau. Kau. Ingin. Aku melakukan sesuatu dengan kode akses kamarmu Kim. Jongin?!"**_

* * *

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tidak berani mengangkat dan membalas pandangan intens dari pemuda pucat yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sial. Jika tahu akan ditatapi dengan tajam begini, lebih baik tidak usah sekalian ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Sedikit banyak Jongin menyesali keputusannya mengikuti perkataan Sehun tadi. Waktu telah berlalu kira-kira 3 menit sejak pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jongin yang masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah lengkap, minus blazer dan dasi. Rambut pemuda itu nampak acak-acakan dan kemejanya sedikit kusut.

"Ada yang terjadi padamu?"

Inner Jongin mendesah lega. Akhirnya Sehun membuka mulut setelah untuk beberapa menit memberikan _silent treatment_ padanya.

"Itu-"

"Hm?"

"Itu-", walaupun Jongin menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan raut wajahnya, tingkah gelisah dan gugup pemuda itu bisa tertangkap jelas dari mata elang Sehun. Dari posisinya yang memang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Jongin, ia bisa menangkap lirikan mata Jongin yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan banyaknya pandangan yang ditujukan padanya. Sehun tidak perlu berbalik untuk memastikan berapa banyak orang yang kini mencurahkan perhatian mereka pada Jongin yang masih menggantung jawabannya sejak tadi.

Lelah, Sehun menarik napas panjang sebelum menggerakkan mulutnya,"Sekarang pilih. Pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga atau kalian ingin mendapat hukuman semalaman dariku? Sampai hitungan ke-3. 1… 2…"

 **TAP TAP... BRUK BRAK… PRANG... DRAP… CKLEK BLAM!**

"3!"

Tepat pada hitungan ketiga, seluruh koridor tingkat 1 bersih dari hiruk pikuk orang banyak. Menyisakan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Aku merindukan orang tuaku sunbae"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin merindukan mereka. Aku memang bisa menghubungi mereka kapanpun aku mau. Mereka juga sering menelpon dan mengirimkan pesan padaku. Begitu juga dengan kedua noonaku. Hanya saja-", Jongin memilin jari-jarinya dengan gelisah,"itu semua- tidak cukup. Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka", diujung pernyataannya Jongin mengulum kuat bibir bawahnya. Rasa-rasanya perasaan rindu yang selama beberapa hari ini menderanya akan meluap tiba-tiba beserta airmata yang coba ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat jika ia melanjutkan perkataannya lebih dari ini. Jongin tidak merasa sungkan membuka diri dan menceritakan apa yang ia alami terlebih lagi orang yang saat ini berdiri di depannya tiada lain adalah Sehun, yang _for God's sake_ , Jongin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa begitu sangat nyaman ada disisi pemuda iblis ini.

Sehun jarang bicara. Jarang sekali berekspresi. Tapi pemuda ini tidak pernah sekalipun mengabaikan perkataan Jongin. Tidak peduli seberapa panjang dan seberapa berisiknya Jongin, Sehun akan tetap diam dan mendengarkan celotehan pemuda itu.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu dan selama itu pula Jongin mulai mengenal kepribadian Sehun. Pemuda itu selalu menemaninya ketika Jongin mengalami insomnia-yang sering sekali kambuh-. Entah itu lewat telepon ataupun pesan singkat. Jongin akan membicarakan banyak hal, entah random ataupun tidak, dan Sehun yang ada diseberang sana akan merespon dengan seperlunya. Terkadang gantian Sehun yang mengangkat topik walau itu pun harus dipaksa Jongin dengan rajukan mautnya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak", Sehun berdecak kecil mendengar ketidaksinkronan jawaban dari Jongin dan fakta yang tertangkap matanya. Tangannya mengambang di udara beberapa detik, sebelum mendarat di pipi Jongin. Diusapnya lelehan cairan bening yang mengalir dari mata pemuda eksotis itu sebelum tangannya yang lain memanjang dengan penuh kesadaran, menarik Jongin ke pelukannya.

* * *

' _Gila. Gila. Aku pasti sudah gila'_

"CRAP! APA YANG KULAKUKAN TADI?!"

Jika saat ini Jongin tengah berada di rumah dan bukannya di asrama, mungkin ia akan berteriak histeris lebih dari ini. Gila! Ia terus menerus mengutuki dirinya setelah benar-benar mencerna apa yang tadi Sehun lakukan padanya sampai perasaan pemuda ini jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan kemarin. Peluk. Yah itu-peluk! Apa perlu di beri _bold_ dan di _underline_ untuk menekankan perlakukan yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun?

FYI, Jongin tidak pernah didekap oleh orang lain. Dan sekarang rekor tidak pernah didekap itu langsung terpatahkan karena Sehun-lah satu-satunya sejauh ini yang mendekap Jongin begitu erat dan hangat disaat ia sedang menangis karena _homesick_. Dan _what the hell_?! Sehun, si pemuda iblis itu yang melakukannya!

Hangat… tapi juga… mendebarkan…

' _Aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila!'_

* * *

 _ **Homesick-mu bagaimana?**_

 _ **Sudah tidak separah kemarin. Maaf sudah merepotkan sunbae.**_

(Jongin memutar-mutar ponselnya tak sabaran setelah membalas pesan Sehun beberapa detik lalu. Gelisah. Tidak sabaran. Berharap ada pesan balasan dari Sehun meski dia menyadari kalau balasannya tadi sama sekali tidak berisi pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan)

 _ **Permintaan maaf diterima. Sedang apa?**_

(Otot-otot wajah manis Jongin berkontraksi, memoles senyuman lebar yang tercipta spontan begitu selesai membaca pesan dari Sehun. Tangannya bergerak cepat memberikan balasan, dan langsung menekan tombol _send_. Sesudahnya ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, mendekap guling bersarung ungu muda dengan erat, seraya menatap layar ponselnya yang menyala lagi)

 _ **Yah sudah tidur sana**_

"EHHH?!", tanpa sadar Jongin berteriak.

Satu pesan langsung masuk ke ponselnya.

 **From Baekhyunnie**

 **Suaramu Kim. Jongin! Kau pikir ini di hutan?!**

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Matanya mendelik sinis ke tembok -yang ada di sisi kiri ruangan kamarnya – yang langsung berbatasan dengan kamar Baekhyun yang barusan mengamukinya lewat pesan singkat.

 **Jangan lupa matikan lampu sebelum tidur. Kunci pintu kamarmu.**

Kali ini ekspresi kesalnya luluh dengan sempurna dan berganti dengan kernyitan merajuk begitu pesan lain yang bersumber dari Sehun kembali memasuki ponselnya.

 _ **Sunbae mau tidur? Aku insomnia**_ (ditambah emot nangis ala-ala anime)

(Lupakan Jongin yang memasang wajah merajuk ala anak anjing teraniaya gara-gara pesan dari Sehun. Mari kita tengok di kamar paling atas asrama khusus pria ini. Tepatnya di kamar ketua angkatan 3, dengan kode akses 8894, Oh Sehun. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi yang tengah menari manis di wajah imut Jongin. Sehun, dengan wajahnya yang kerap menyaingi kedataran tembok sekolah, kini mengulas senyuman geli yang samar-samar berkedut ria ketika matanya terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Pikiran usilnya yang 11-12 dengan Baekhyun sontak mengulas kemungkinan-kemungkinan ekspresi yang saat ini ditampilkan _hoobae_ kesayangannya.

 _ **Tadi kau bilang sedang tiduran. Sekarang bilang insomnia. Mana yang benar?!**_

Butuh waktu sampai 3 menit sebelum Jongin menekan tombol _send_ di layar ponselnya.

 _ **Aku belum mengantuk sunbae. Tapi kalau sunbae ingin tidur, ya tidak apa-apa. Selamat malam.**_

(SIAL! Rasa-rasanya Jongin ingin berdobrak masuk kamar Baekhyun dan merengek pada pemuda cantik itu. Mengadukan tingkah menyebalkan Sehun yang kembali mempermainkannya dengan kata-kata. Mengusili lebih tepatnya. Pemuda itu masih tidak rela kalau Sehun lebih memilih tidur dan tidak membalas pesannya. Dia berjanji akan menyumpahi pemuda pucat itu kalau ia ditinggalkan seorang diri lagi. Bukannya Sehun yang pertama kali mengirimkan pesan padanya?

Tapi- bukan salah Sehun sepenuhnya. Jongin hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menyuarakan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Pesan balasan terakhirnya tadi seharusnya bukan itu. Dia ingin Sehun menemaninya malam ini. Seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dia menginginkan Sehun. Hanya Sehun. Meski berupa pesan singkat seperti ini. Atau lewat telepon.

 _ **Kau yakin?**_

Jongin tertegun sejenak membaca balasan terakhir Sehun. Jari-jarinya masih diam tak bergerak menekan _keypad_. Sebenarnya dia tahu harus memberikan balasan seperti apa pada Sehun. Tidak. Dia tidak yakin. Dia menginginkan Sehun menemaninya. Namun ia takut. Takut memberikan balasan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun. Takut kalau senior itu menolaknya. Takut kalau permintaannya tak direspon baik. Takut kalau-

 _ **Hey Jongin? Kau sudah tidur?**_

Entah sudah berapa lama menit terlewatkan sampai-sampai Sehun mengirimkan pesan lagi.

 _ **Jongin?**_

Shit. Jongin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat seraya mengenggam ponselnya dengan kuat. Perasaannya jadi kacau balau. Bukan. Bukan perasaan sedih seperti beberapa hari lalu ketika ia mengalami _homesick_ dan sangat merindukan keluarganya. Perasaan yang ia rasakan ini jauh lebih aneh dan asing.

' _Tuhan… apa ini?'_

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang mendorong tingkah nekatnya ini. Dia hanya diam membisu memandangi pesan yang telah terkirim ke nomor Sehun. Mau membatalkannya pun percuma. Sehun disana pasti sudah membaca balasan Jongin.

Crap.

Jongin ingin mengubur dirinya saat ini juga.

 _ **Sunbae, aku ingin bertemu denganmu…**_

* * *

Oh Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu dipilih sebagai ketua osis bukan karena karunia fisik dan wajah yang menawan saja melainkan juga nilai akademisnya yang selalu menempati peringkat atas. Jago olahraga dan memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang kuat. Itulah Sehun dengan segala kesempurnaannya telah menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi kaum hawa maupun adam bertipe uke.

Namun kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bertindak diluar logikanya. Tubuhnya bergerak spontan begitu ia membaca balasan dari Jongin. Dia tidak berpikir lagi, kenapa kakinya melangkah begitu cepat, menapaki anak tangga demi anak tangga dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1, dan berhenti di depan kamar pemuda manis itu sebelum tangannya terulur -lagi-lagi tidak sadar- mengetuk dengan tidak sabaran. Sehun tidak pernah berpikir, kenapa ia begitu lega ketika pintu yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat kini terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dan memperlihatkan Jongin yang menatapnya canggung. Wajah pemuda itu sedikit memerah. Terserahlah. Sehun tidak peduli. Sampai pada akhirnya tubuhnya kembali bergerak sendiri, memeluk pemuda itu dengan begitu eratnya.

Sehun tidak pernah memahami seluruh tindakannya jika itu semua berkaitan dengan pemuda yang ada dipelukannya.

Pada pemuda bernama-

Kim Jongin.

* * *

"Ne Baekhyunnie"

"Hem?"

"Apa seseorang diumur seperti kita bisa terkena serangan jantung?"

Baekhyun sontak membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Jongin yang duduk bertopang dagu, mematri ekspresi kau-bilang-apa?!

"Sepertinya jantungku bermasalah", jawab Jongin dengan suara yang hanya sanggup didengarkan oleh mereka berdua. Tangan kanannya bergeser, menekan dada kirinya, lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi yang menurut Baekhyun sangat-bukan-Jongin-sekali.

"Jantungmu?"

"Iya. Apa sebaiknya aku memeriksakan diri saat jam istirahat nanti?"

"Hah?", beo Baekhyun abstrak. Pemuda cantik itu gagal paham dengan topik pembicaraan berat yang Jongin angkat di hari sepagi ini. Tolong. Seingat Baekhyun, sarapan pagi yang disediakan petugas asrama tadi masih tergolong makanan normal yang ia jamin tidak akan mampu merusak sel-sel saraf orang yang mengkonsumsinya. Lantas kenapa Jongin-

"Tsk Baekhyunnie. Kau mendengarkan kata-kataku tidak sih? Aku tanya apa sebaiknya aku pergi memeriksakan diri ke dokter nanti? Jantungku terasa aneh?", Bola mata Baekhyun bergulir, menjatuhkan atensi pada tangan kanan Jongin yang masih setia menyentuh bagian kiri dadanya.

"Memangnya jantungmu kenapa?"

"Itu- jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat akhir-akhir ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. Oke memang pada dasarnya jantung kita berdetak Byun, tapi masalahnya rasa-rasanya tidak seperti ini. Jantungku bergemuruh terlalu cepat dan kuat. Aku sampai merasa jantungku bisa saja melompat keluar. Aku juga terkadang berkeringat tanpa sebab. Jadi- pasti ada apa-apa dengan jantungku"

Hening sesaat untuk Baekhyun mencerna kata-kata Jongin, "Yah mungkin sebaiknya kau menemui dokter jaga saat istirahat nanti"

"Karena itu, kau maukan menemaniku Baek?"

"Tidak", Jongin mendelik tajam mendapati penolakan tegas yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun disusul _gesture_ tubuhnya yang langsung memunggungi namja manis itu. Hell!

* * *

"Jadi, ada masalah apa dengan jantungku ge?", Jongin membuka suaranya untuk kedua kalinya begitu ia menginjakkan kaki ke ruang kesehatan dan bersitatap muka dengan dokter jaga yang berparas rupawan ini. Namanya Xi Luhan. Dokter muda yang memiliki _shift_ jaga 3 kali seminggu dari jam jaga pagi sampai pukul 7 malam. Usianya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun, oleh karena itu ia selalu meminta para pasien memanggilnya gege.

Sejak bunyi bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, tanpa perlu menunggu guru matematika keluar dari ruangan, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu pergi menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi sembari menyeret Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu tidak mempedulikan sumpah serapah yang Baekhyun ucapkan padanya ataupun kemungkinan dirinya akan dibanting bagaikan karung semen oleh ketua asramanya. Mau diapa-apakan juga Jongin tidak peduli. Satu hal yang mengentayangi benaknya adalah ketidakberesan kinerja jantungnya yang sekarang ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan _urgent_ dan sama sekali belum dijawab Luhan. Laki-laki itu berikut Baekhyun sontak hanya saling bertukar tatapan sebelum kemudian salah satu dari mereka melangkah pergi, menuju rak kecil di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Bagaimana kalau konsultasinya kita lakukan sambil minum teh dan menyantap _cake_? Kebetulan aku baru membeli _strawberry cake_ di toko kue langgananku tadi pagi", ungkap Luhan seraya menuangkan minuman dari teko pada tiga cangkir keramik putih bercorak bunga teratai dengan senyum simpul yang terplester misterius di wajahnya.

Bunyi denting cangkir dengan permukaan meja berhasil menarik atensi Jongin yang tengah mengambang di udara. Satu cangkir teh cammomile hangat dengan dua potong _strawberry cake_ tersaji apik di atas piring. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun yang langsung mencomot potongan strawberry dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, tidak peduli _whipe cream_ yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya.

"Jadi, bisa kita lanjut Jonginie?"

Alis Jongin tertekuk tajam. Dia tidak suka namanya dipermak sedemikian rupa. Berterima-kasihlah pada otak cerdas Baekhyun yang dengan seenak jidat menambahkan _suffix_ aneh di belakang namanya dan alhasil hampir sebagian besar orang yang mengenalnya, memanggilnya dengan nama aneh itu, Jonginie!

"Jantungmu berdetak diluar normal akhir-akhir ini. Kau juga sering berkeringat tanpa sebab. Benar?"

Jongin mengangguk sekali.

"Lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas pula kau bisa merasa pasokan udara disekitarmu menipis sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal, begitu?"

"Ya", jawab Jongin singkat sambil menyesap sedikit tehnya. Panas, keluh Jongin dalam hati.

"Kapan kau merasakan tanda-tanda itu?"

Jongin nampak menelengkan kepalanya. Berpikir keras dan kembali mengingat dengan jelas saat-saat dimana ia merasakan tanda-tanda aneh pada jantungnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada waktu yang pasti", tambah Jongin seraya mengendikkan bahunya sekilas. Ia berani bersumpah, sempat mendengar gumaman berbisik berupa bodoh yang tentu saja bersumber dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak pasti yah", Jongin menatap was-was ke arah Luhan yang nampak diam sembari menarikan ujung jari telunjuknya mengitari pinggiran cangkir. Laki-laki mengulas senyum tipis sebelum menggerakkan mulutnya lagi,"saat kau mengalami gejala itu, apakah ada seseorang di sampingmu? Maksudku, apa kau sering mengalami gejala ini disaat ada orang yang bersamamu?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Jongin memikirkan pertanyaan Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya,"Ada"

"Siapa?", tanya Luhan sembari mencondongkan badannya kearah Jongin yang mengerjap bingung.

"Eum.. seorang seniorku. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau memandangku begitu ge? Dan kau Baek, berhenti mengatakan aku bodoh berulang kali! Bisikanmu itu terlalu keras saat kau duduk tepat disampingku tahu!"

Luhan tergelak mendengar amukan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak diindahkan Baekhyun. Parahnya pemuda mungil itu malah makin memperkeras ucapan bodohnya yang memang ditujukan pada Jongin.

"Oke-oke begini Jonginie"

"Namaku Jongin. Bukan Jonginie. Berhenti mempermak namaku seenaknya", kali ini Luhan kena imbas amukan Jongin.

"Oke.. oke.. begini Jongin. Jantungmu sehat kok. Tidak ada masalah"

"Apa kau yakin?", nada suara Jongin terdengar sangat meragukan konklusi Luhan.

"Sangat yakin! Kalau kau masih meragukanku, kau bisa memeriksakan sendiri ke rumah sakit. Tapi itu akan membuang waktu dan juga uangmu karena pada dasarnya memang tidak ada masalah apapun pada jantungmu"

"Kalau begitu, ada apa denganku? Perasaan ini aneh sekali. Karena itu kupikir jantungku"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menanyakan sendiri pada seniormu itu?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang sembari meletakkan cangkir miliknya yang sudah kosong. Dia tahu Jongin itu bodoh. Dan dia semakin paham kalau kebodohan Jongin itu adalah yang terparah sejauh ia hidup sampai detik ini.

"Tanyakan saja padanya, Kim Jongin!", alarm siaga 1 dibenak Jongin sudah berteriak nyaring mendengar penuturan datar dan cara Baekhyun memanggil dirinya. Jika pemuda cantik itu sudah memanggil Jongin dengan nama lengkapnya dan menanggalkan _suffix_ aneh yang biasa ia pakai, itu berarti suasana hati Baekhyun sedang sangat buruk. Karena itu, Jongin kembali menelan rentetan pertanyaannya meski jauh didalam hatinya ia masih membutuhkan penjelasan detail. Dipandanginya wajah Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian, sebelum ia menyesap sampai habis teh di dalam cangkirnya. Well- dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah Jongin cukup berani untuk menanyakannya sendiri pada orang itu?", kira-kira begitulah yang dikatakan _inner_ Baekhyun dan Luhan begitu melihat ekspresi bingung Jongin.

* * *

 **Hari berikutnya….**

"Sunbae! Berita yang kudengar barusan itu- benar?", Sehun yang baru saja hendak memejamkan mata dan berniat tidur selama jam istirahat sontak terkejut dan hampir mencaci maki siapa saja yang menganggu _private_ _time_ -ya.

"Jongin- kau..", desis Sehun kesal dengan mata memicing tajam yang membuat Jongin terdiam di tempat dengan wajah memucat,"Maaf"

"Tsk. Kemari!", Jongin menurut saja ketika Sehun menyuruhnya mendekat dan memberikan tanda agar dirinya duduk tak jauh darinya. Belum sampai 1 menit Jongin menempatkan bokongnya, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menaruh kepalanya di atas pangkuan pemuda manis itu.

"Jangan protes! Ini salahmu karena membuatku terkejut tadi", ucap Sehun menyela Jongin yang ingin memprotes tindakan spontannya ini.

"Lalu, berita apa yang kau maksud tadi?"

"Katanya Chanyeol sunbaenim akhirnya ditembak incarannya yah? Siapa itu- hm… anak kelas sebelah. Kyung? Kyungie? Kyungo?"

"Kyungsoo, Jongin. Do Kyungsoo", ralat Sehun sembari menutupi mata dengan lengan kanannya.

"Oh Kyungsoo. Nah nah itu dia. Jadi beritanya benar? Terus-terus mereka jadian?"

"Entahlah. Itu bukan urusanku. Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan berita tidak penting itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran. Habisnya anak-anak di kelasku bilang kalau Chanyeol sunbaenim itu cinta pertamanya Kyungsoo", Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, seraya mengusap puncak kepala Sehun.

"Memangnya kalau cinta pertama Kyungsoo itu Chanyeol, kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?", Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman kecil yang tak tertangkap mata elang Sehun ketika melihat bagaimana pemuda pucat yang tiduran di pangkuannya nampak begitu nyaman. Sehun bahkan tidak memprotes atau merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan usapan Jongin pada helai-helai rambutnya yang begitu halus.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja aku pernah membaca kalau cinta pertama itu tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud"

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun terdiam. Desiran angin menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan diantara mereka. Menyibak helai demi helai surai cokelat gelap Jongin, sedangkan jemari lentiknya memainkan rambut hitam Sehun.

"Kau baca darimana?"

"Komik"

"Tsk. Kenapa kau percaya begituan? Dari komik pula. Jangan bilang kalau sampai detik ini kau sama sekali belum pernah menyukai seseorang"

"….", Jongin diam.

"Eh, jadi benar?", Sehun mengintip ekspresi Jongin setelah menggeser lengannya ke bawah.

"Suka itu- apa?"

"Tunggu! Jadi kau benar-benar belum merasakan hal yang-"

Sehun tidak tahu harus menunjukkan reaksi dan respon seperti apa. Melihat _gesture_ dan ekspresi Jongin seperti saat ini, tanpa perlu mendengarkan jawaban pemuda manis itu pun, dia sudah tahu kalau Jongin masih sangat awam dengan urusan pelik semacam ini. Tidak heran kalau pemikiran anak ini begitu dangkal. Ditambah lagi yang menjadi sumber informasinya adalah tumpukan komik yang oh _God_ , Sehun benar-benar mual dengan interpretasi cinta yang dibuat-buat seperti itu. Tidak salah memang tapi terkadang sangat berlebihan. Meracuni alam sadar seseorang padahal kenyataannya, perasaan itu adalah sesuatu yang begitu kompleks dan rumit. Jauh lebih sulit daripada matematika.

"…"

"Ne sunbae. Apa kau pernah mengalaminya?"

"Mengalami apa?"

"Cinta pertama"

"…."

"Kupikir pasti banyak orang yang menjadikanmu sebagai cinta pertama mereka"

"…"

"Karena itu- apa sunbae… pernah memiliki orang yang sunbae sukai? Seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertama sunbae?"

* * *

"Ada apa ramai-ramai begini?", Baekhyun yang baru selesai makan siang, sontak mencolek bahu Jongdae yang rupa-rupanya tengah berkerumun membentuk koloni di depan ruangan direktur sekolah. Keadaannya bising dan rata-rata didominasi kaum adam yang saling berlomba mengintip dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung di dalam sana.

"Oh itu", Jongdae menarik pergelangan tangan mungil Baekhyun, menyingkir sejenak dari keramaian dadakan yang terbentuk belum lama ini,"katanya ada guru baru"

"Terus kenapa? Tidak ada yang aneh. Bukannya sebelum ini berita tentang sekolah kita yang kedatangan guru baru sudah merebak duluan? Lalu kenapa mereka menyemut seperti itu?", tanya Baekhyun setengah bingung setengah jengah melihat bagaimana brutalnya kaum adam yang saling menginjak hanya untuk bisa mengintip dari sela-sela ventilasi yang terletak di atas pintu. Beberapa orang yang terjatuh bahkan semakin membuat suasana gaduh.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Kau tahu sendiri, jarang ada guru baru yang masih muda yang mau mengajar disini mengingat standarisa di sekolah ini yang terlalu ketat dan tinggi. Kebanyakan guru yang melamar pun diatas usia 30-an."

"Terus?"

"Dan seperti yang kau lihat, laki-laki yang paling antusias dengan kedatangan guru baru itu. Jadi sudah pasti kalau guru yang akan mengajar kita mengantikan pak Song yang tengah cuti karena sakit adalah seorang wanita muda yang cantik. Lihat saja betapa ganasnya mereka berusaha"

Baekhyun membenarkan juga ucapan Jongdae. Dilihat dari tingkah memalukan remaja puber teman-temannya ini, sudah pasti makhluk yang akan bergabung di sekolah ini pastinya seorang wanita muda dengan karir yang menjanjikan. Mengingat betapa ketatnya aturan yang ditetapkan oleh direktur dan komite untuk setiap staf dan guru yang akan bekerja di sekolah berasrama ini.

"Lalu kau sudah tahu dia berasal dari sekolah mana? Namanya? Identitas lengkapnya?", tanya Baekhyun yang kemudian diangguki oleh Jongdae. Pemuda itu nampak mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk sesaat sebelum memoles senyum puas di wajahnya dan mengangsurkan benda mati itu ke hadapan wajah cantik ketua asramanya.

Sayang sekali, ekspresi berbedalah yang ditampilkan Baekhyun.

Tidak ada senyuman.

Wajahnya membatu dengan mata membeliak karena terkejut sebelum berganti dingin.

* * *

"Ya, aku punya seseorang yang kusukai"

"…", tangan Jongin mengambang di udara dengan otomatis begitu Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Untuk pertama kali dalam jeda waktu setengah jam, Jongin merasa jantungnya dihantam oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata. Matanya jatuh, menatap Sehun. Entah seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini.

"Dan dialah cinta pertamaku"

"….", Tangannya yang sejak beberapa saat lalu mengambang di udara sontak terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya. Hantaman yang kedua ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Jantungnya seolah dicabut paksa, dan menyisakan tubuh kosong.

' _Rasanya sakit..'_

"Namanya-"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan Sehun.

* * *

Baekhyun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melampiaskan emosinya yang tersulut pada ponsel milik Jongdae. Jika saja- jika saja benda mati itu bukanlah milik sahabatnya, sudah sejak tadi ia membanting barang laknat itu menjadi kepingan kecil. Amarahnya terbakar seketika begitu layar ponsel itu menampilkan info dan juga foto dari orang yang saat ini tengah berada di dalam ruangan direktur sekolah.

Lagi, matanya menyipit tak suka. Tangannya mengenggam ponsel biru itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sial…

* * *

Ruang kesehatan. Terletak di ujung koridor barat, lantai 2. Merupakan ruang lama yang diperuntukkan bagi kelas PKK tapi tidak pernah digunakan. Salah satu tempat melarikan diri yang paling efektif, melepas kepenatan dari hingar-bingar keramaian, menyepi ditemani secangkir teh panas dan berbagai makanan serta cemilan manis. Ruangan favorit yang selalu dijaga oleh seorang dokter dengan jam jaga yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa. Baekhyun pernah bersumpah jika ia tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya, meski hanya sebelah saja ke dalam ruangan dengan warna putih yang mendominasi.

Yah- seingatnya dia pernah bersumpah setelah ia mengetahui kalau Luhan adalah salah satu dokter jaga di asrama ini.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang ini?"

Entah Baekhyun harus mengutuk atau mengumpat. Menyadari keekstensian dirinya di dalam ruangan yang pernah ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah dia datangi, minus kejadian kemarin dimana Jongin yang menyeretnya seenak jidat. Bersedia duduk bersitatap muka dengan pemuda yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Hanya mereka berdua. Namun sayangnya, suatu kondisi memaksanya seperti ini. Berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, menyusuri lorong barat, dan mengetuk pintu yang sialnya dibuka dengan senyum simpul sebagai sambutan selamat datang oleh Xi Luhan.

Pemuda berambut ungu muda ini menganggukkan kepalanya. Fokusnya masih terkunci rapat pada dua cangkir penuh larutan teh dengan aroma chamomile menyengat yang diberi beberapa tetes madu, serta potongan _cupcakes_ yang ditata cantik di atas piring. Jas dokter telah ia lepas sebelumnya. Membiarkan kemeja abu-abu transparan membalut tubuhnya yang proporsional.

Luhan menarik napas panjang mendapati tatapan tajam Baekhyun disaat ia menyodorkan secangkir teh panas ke arah pemuda cantik itu.

"Kau mau aku memberitahumu terlebih dahulu? Tidak mungkin Baekhyun. Bukan kapasitasku mendahului direktur. Mengingat dia baru saja memasukkan persyaratan perekrutan tenaga kerja tambahan di detik-detik terakhir", hening sejenak karena keduanya yang sibuk menatap cangkir masing-masing, menolak untuk lebih lama bertukar pandang,"dan lagipula- jika aku memberitahumu perihal kedatangannya ke sekolah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mencegah dia masuk kesini dengan cara apa?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mengetahui kalau saat ini dia tengah dijadikan objek penglihatan utama Luhan, membuatnya semakin tidak berani mengangkat wajah dari kedua tangannya yang mengenggam penuh cangkir.

"Aku juga tidak ingin membuatmu berasumsi kalau aku masih menaruhnya dalam prioritas. Tidak Baek. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu"

"Karena itu kau diam sampai saat terakhir?"

"…."

"Membiarkanku mengetahui sendiri tentangnya?"

"…"

"Tentang dia yang tiba-tiba muncul? Di sekolah ini? Menjadi guru di sini?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak bersamaan dengan keluarnya tawa sarkastik dari sepasang bibir mungil Baekhyun. Tawa yang sarat luka.

"Kali ini- apa yang ia inginkan?", sudut mata Baekhyun bergerak, mengerling penuh seksama ke arah Luhan yang juga tengah memandangnya,"hanya ada kau dan dia di sekolah ini. Jadi siapa yang ia inginkan? Apa dia lagi? Ataukah-"

Baekhyun menahan napas. Hatinya berontak saat kepalanya menderingkan satu nama. Rasanya menyesakkan. Sangat menyakitkan. Dia tidak menyesal ketika saat mengucapkan perkataan terakhir dengan suara yang bergetar,"Kau?!"

Keheningan melanda kedua pemuda itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memutari meja kerjanya, dan mendudukkan diri di tepian meja persis didekat Baekhyun.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"…."

"Benar?"

"…"

"Baekhyun, aku-"

"Hentikan!", seruan tegas Bakehyun memutus ucapan Luhan begitu saja. Pemuda berparas cantik itu terlonjak dari kursinya dnegan begitu tiba-tiba. Beringsut menjauh, memunggungi pemuda lain yang masih tak menggeser titik matanya sama sekali,"Aku tidak akan pernah datang kesini atau menemuimu lagi"

 **CKLEK… BLAM!**

Luhan mengulas senyuman miris. Memandangi pintu yang baru saja ditutup kasar. Rasanya sakit setiap kali mendengar suara langkah kaki Baekhyun menjauh darinya. Rasanya ada dentuman semu yang memukul telak jantungnya, setiap kali Baekhyun memunggungi dan tidak memandangnya.

Seperti itulah- rasanya... ketika orang yang kau cintai mulai berjalan menjauh darimu. Lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

" _ **Aku tidak akan pernah datang kesini-"**_

" _Aku yang akan datang padamu"_

" _ **-atau menemui lagi"**_

" _Aku yang akan menemuimu-_

 _Baekhyun"_

* * *

" **Yah sunbae?"**

(Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dalam mendengar suara sengau diseberang sana)

" **Kau sakit Jongin?"**

" **Tidak"**

" **Kau yakin? Suaramu terdengar aneh"**

" **Ah yah. Hanya sedikit lelah"**

" **Sungguh?"**

" **Hm"**

(Oke, _fix_ sudah. Sehun sudah mulai meragukan kebenaran jawaban Jongin tadi. Gelagat anak ini sudah terlihat aneh sejak jam istirahat tadi. Jongin yang biasanya berisik minta ampun tiba-tiba bungkam seribu bahasa. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak seekspresif biasanya. Ditambah lagi, respon yang Jongin berikan via sambungan telepon saat ini semakin memperkuat asumsinya akan kejanggalan langka dari pemuda manis itu. Jongin itu- tidak pernah memberikan respon balik yang terkesan datar dan singkat! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu lagi?!)

" **Sunbae sedang apa?"**

" **Menelponmu. Kau?"**

" **Oo begitu. Aku?"**

" **Jangan bilang kau sedang tidur-tiduran lagi…"**

" **Sunbae sok tahu"**

(Sesaat Sehun merasa lega mendengar intonasi Jongin barusan)

" **Aku tetap merasa ada yang salah dengan suaramu. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"**

" **Suaraku? Ah tidak ada apa-apa sunbae. Mood Baekhyun sepertinya sedang buruk. Aku sempat berpapasan dengannya tadi saat kembali dari kamar Jongdae"**

" **Kamar Jongdae?"**

" **Meminjam komiknya Jongdae dan mengambil beberapa cemilan"**

" **Ekspresinya sedang kesal kurasa. Entahlah. Jarang-jarang sekali Baekhyun tidak meneriaki namaku dan melompat kearahku. Padahal kami sempat berpapasan dan aku masih menyapanya. Yah, dia langsung masuk ke kamar. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa bersuara seperti biasanya, takut memancing amukan Baekhyun. Sunbae tahu sendiri letak kamarku dan kamarnya tepat bersebelahan. Aku belum ingin mati muda karena dipiting Baekhyun"**

" **Aku tidak yakin Baekhyun akan sanggup melakukan hal itu padamu"**

" **Siapa tahu sunbae. Terkadang orang tidak bisa berpikir cerdas saat sedang emosi"**

" **Lupakan mengenai Baekhyun. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan tentangmu"**

" **Apa sunbae?"**

" **Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau benar-benar aneh.."**

" **Aku? Aneh? Tidak. Perasaan sunbae saja"**

" **Aku tetap yakin ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku Jongin. Kalau ada yang kau pikirkan, kau bisa cerita padaku"**

" **Begitukah?"**

"…"

" **Mungkin karena aku sedang memikirkan temanku"**

" **Temanmu?"**

" **Ya. Temanku. Dia menceritakan masalahnya padaku tapi aku tidak bisa memahami apa maksudnya. Jadi aku kepikiran"**

" **Masalah apa?"**

" **Sunbae ingin tahu? Tidak biasanya sunbae jadi penggosip seperti ini"**

" **Hey, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi pada temanmu. Lain ceritanya kalau gara-gara masalah temanmu, kau jadi aneh seperti ini. Jadi berhenti memperpanjang kata, dan ceritakan padaku apa yang menganggu pikiranmu!"**

" **Maaf maaf. Sunbae, kau suka sekali marah-marah dan mengomel. Lama-lama kena serangan jantung baru tahu rasa!"**

" **Kau menyumpahi yang buruk-buruk padaku Kim Jongin?!"**

" **Bukan menyumpahi sunbae hanya- sunbae! Boleh aku bertanya tentang jantung?"**

" **Ini- berkaitan dengan masalah temanku"**

" **Akhir-akhir ini dia merasa jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat dan kuat sunbae. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dia juga terkadang berkeringat tanpa sebab. Lalu dia juga sering kesulitan bernapas. Tapi anehnya saat memeriksakan diri ke dokter, katanya ia tidak memiliki masalah apapun pada jantungnya"**

"… **."**

" **Dia juga bilang waktu kejadian gejala-gejala tadi pun tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja kambuh. Terutama saat ada seseorang didekatnya"**

Diseberang sana, Sehun berdecak kecil **,"Bodoh!"**

" **Huh? Kenapa sunbae mengatainya bodoh?"**

" **Kau dan dia sama-sama bodoh!"**

" **Aku juga bodoh?! Sunbae! Kalau sunbae tidak tahu jawabannya, lebih baik jawab jujur daripada mengataiku bodoh terus. Tsk. Sunbae menyebalkan!"**

" **Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada teman bodohmu itu"**

" **Eh sunbae tahu?!"**

" **Karena aku pernah mengalaminya"**

" **Mengalami? Maksud sunbae-"**

"… **."**

"…"

"… **."**

(Tanpa sadar, Jongin meremas ponselnya terlalu kuat. Ekspresi wajahnya runtuh dan berganti pucat mendengar kata demi kata yang Sehun ucapkan diseberang sana)

" **Sunbae! Maaf baterai ponselku hampir habis. Maaf… Aku tutup yah"**

Sehun menatap ponselnya dalam diam. Dia bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat malam pada Jongin seperti biasanya. Dia juga belum sempat mengatakan mimpi indah seperti malam sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun pemuda manis di lantai bawah sana telah lebih dahulu mengakhiri sambungan telepon keduanya. Sehun tidak habis mengerti. Yah, dia tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan Jongin hari ini?

Pemuda itu tidak melihat padanya setelah jam istirahat hari ini.

Jongin bahkan tidak membalas satu pun pesan darinya dan karena itulah ia menelpon _hoobae_ manisnya itu.

Jongin seperti menjaga jarak darinya.

Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada laki-laki itu?!

' _Jongin…'_

* * *

Sementara itu disaat yang sama….

' _ **Saat menyukai seseorang, dada kita akan terasa sesak'**_

' _ **Kita hanya akan memikirkan orang itu. Kapanpun. Dimanapun. Saat apapun. Dia orang pertama yang akan kau cari ketika kau membutuhkan seseorang. Dia orang pertama yang akan membuat perasaanmu berbunga seperti musim semi hanya dengan melihat kehadirannya saja'**_

' _ **Jika orang itu tengah bersama orang lain, rasanya menyesakkan. Jantungmu berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun disaat yang sama bukan rasa senang yang kau rasakan, melainkan rasa sakit dan sesak yang berkali-kali lipat. Kau hanya menginginkannya melihatmu saja. Hanya dirimu seorang. Dan kau akan bersikap egois dengan kenyataan itu'**_

' _ **Kalau itu yang temanmu rasakan, itu namanya-'**_

' _ **Suka…'**_

Jongin menarik kedua kakinya, menekuknya di depan dada, menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat dan menjadikan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menepis semua pernyataan yang barusan Sehun katakan padanya. Mengelak namun mengiyakan semuanya dalam ingatan.

Saat-saat dimana ia berlari pada Sehun, merengek memintanya mengajari materi pelajaran yang belum dimengerti.

Saat-saat dimana ia mematri senyuman ketika ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nama Sehun di sana…

Saat-saat dimana bibirnya mengumpati tingkah _bossy_ senior menyebalkan itu, merutuki kemutlakan Sehun yang tidak bisa ia bantah, yang menyuruhnya melakukan segala hal, namun dibalik itu ia merasakan sebuah _euphoria_. Menganggap dirinya berguna untuk Sehun yang notabene begitu sempurna di mata semua orang.

Saat-saat dimana Sehun menemaninya semalaman ketika ia insomnia. Membuatkan _hot_ _chocolatte_ setiap kali suasana hatinya memburuk. Mendengarkan celotehan yang dianggap mencemari udara Seoul oleh kebanyakan orang.

Setiap hari... selalu ada Sehun dalam hidup Jongin..

Perasaan asing yang menghinggapinya setiap hari… semuanya karena Sehun..

Berdebar karena pria itu…

Marah dan merajuk.. lagi-lagi karena Sehun..

Dan perasaan tak terdefinisikan ini-

' _ **Suka? Aku- menyukai Sehun Sunbaenim?!'**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Baekki: Ini ada slight Lubaek?

Naeul: (ngintip naskah asli) kayaknya gitu. Ada masalah?

Sehun: Cih, kirain HunKai pure. Ternyata… ( saling adu death glare bareng Baekki)

Naeul: Nah loh Jonginie yang imut badai, ngapain pundung di pojokan situ?

Jongin: (masang muka mewek sambil nunjuk naskah) Sehun sama Baekki menyebalkan!

ALL: (cengo) menyebalkan kenapa?

Jongin: habisnya Sehun sama Baekki bilang Jongin bodoh melulu. Lihat tuh ada banyak kata bodoh buat Jongin. Hueeehhh… Jongin gak bodoh kok

ALL: (sweatdrop) emang gak bodoh kok dedek imut. Cuman polos. Saking polosnya jadi bodoh banget malahan.

Naeul: (tumben gak ada Chae eonnie, iseng-iseng meluk-melukkin dedek Jongin) cup cup cup.. yah udah. Berhenti nangis yah. Nanti noona traktir ayam tetangga sebelah. Mau?*zzzinnggg… trak! sport jantung sesaat gegara pisau dan katana yang terbang mendadak tepat di depan wajah Naeul..

Oke abaikan drama asal diatas. Kalau eonnie tahu Naeul menistai bagian akhir ceritanya, bisa-bisa eonnie mogok masakin satu rumah selama beberapa hari. Nasib orang yang gak bisa masak… *mewek bareng Jongin…

a/n dari eonnie: entah kenapa eonnie gak pede sama sekuel yang ini. Feel-nya gak berasa atau gimana gitu. Jadi eonnie minta maaf. But untuk next chapternya, eonnie akan memperbaiki feelnya lagi. Oke? So, berminat mengajukan 1 nama yeoja yang akan dipakai di fanfic ini sebagai cinta pertama Sehun? Bye…

Spoiler judul sekuel depan: _**What do you mean?**_

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE IN DORMITORY**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Created by Chaerin

Main cast: Sehun & Jongin

Slight cast: Luhan & Baekhyun, etc

Disclaimer: Cerita fiksi dimana Chae hanya meminjam namanya saja

* * *

Jongin uring-uringan. Tanpa sadar namja manis itu berhasil membuat sekelilingnya ikut-ikutan suram seperti suasana hatinya. Bahkan Baekhyun yang ributnya bisa menyaingi tawuran 1 kompleks pun dibuat mendung. Sedangkan Jongdae yang selalu menempeli Baekhyun kemana-mana hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti terutama ketika ditanya penyebab 2 teman terdekatnya yang manis dan cantik tidak ketulungan menjadi pemurung akhir-akhir ini. Lagi-lagi Jongdae diinterogasi bukan hanya oleh teman angkatan, bahkan para senior dan guru pun terusik dengan kedamaian yang mencekam ini. Baekhyun sudah membolos _martial art_ -nya selama hampir seminggu. Dan Jongin? Dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan wajahnya lagi di ruang klub menari. Jongdae tobat mengajak kedua orang tua itu untuk berbicara. Dirinya diacuhkan habis-habisan.

Mau peduli tapi bawaan akhirnya malah dibuat dongkol.

"Aku tidak tahu", sahut Jongdae kesal dengan kedua alis menukik tajam ketika lagi-lagi para senior dan juniornya berkomplot menodongnya sepulang sekolah. Baekhyun dan Jongin pasti sudah berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Dan efeknya beginilah. Jongdae-lah yang harus menghandle tugas ketua angkatan 1 secara otomatis.

"Tapi ini terlalu lama Jongdae. Baekhyun hyung tidak mungkin suram selama ini kalau tidak ada penyebab serius. Jonginie juga ikut-ikutan gelap auranya"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Kau tidak bisa menebak-nebak kira-kira Baekhyun dan Jongin memiliki masalah apa? Mungkin kami bisa membantu. Setidaknya kembalikan keceriaan Baekhyun. Kami rindu ketua kami yang bar-bar itu…."

"Suasana asrama semakin mencekam kalau dibiarkan terus Jongdae"

"Jongdae-ya, apapun itu tolong lakukan sesuatu. Sudah cukup kami tidak bisa bernafas di lantai 3. Jangan biarkan lantai 1 juga jadi angker begini", Jongdae mengurut pelipisnya kesal mendengar gerutuan penghuni asrama. Ditambah lagi para senior yang tahu-tahu menjadikan lantai 1 sebagai tempat pelarian mereka. Jangan tanya apa alasannya. Paling-paling ketua angkatan mereka yang horor itu. Yah itu... pemuda albino aka penyebab Jongin mendung aka yang sedang stress akut karena mendadak dijauhi Jongin tanpa tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

"Masa bodoh! Aku muak dengan kalian semua!", Jongdae mencebik jengkel. Dilemparkannya tatapan membunuh sebelum melangkah lebar masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 **BLAM!**

Tanpa memperdulikan gerutuan massal yang meributkan kondisi psikologis mereka.

* * *

 _ **Beberapa hari setelahnya…**_

"Jonginie…hellooo"

"Heloow Jonginie manis… adik gege paling imut…"

Luhan mati-matian menahan ledakan ketawanya mendapati reaksi absurd namja manis yang pernah datang bersama Baekhyun mengunjungi ruang kesehatannya.

"Helloo", Luhan kembali melambaikan tangannya persis di depan wajah manis Jongin yang melamunkan entah apa.

"Jongin…"

"…."

Lawan bicaranya masih termangu menatap kosong tanpa memberikan respon berarti. Satu senyuman jahil tersungging apik di ujung bibirnya. Luhan tiba-tiba menegakkan badan dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat ke belakang tubuh Jongin, "SEHUN?! Tumben ke sini?!"

 **BRAK**

"Yah Jongin-ah..", kali ini Jongdae yang berseru kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget kalau mendadak Jongin menggebrak meja dan langsung membalikkan badannya mengikuti arah pandang Luhan ketika mendengar nama Sehun disebut.

Faktanya tidak ada siapapun disana. Tidak ada Sehun.

"Ge….", desis Jongin berbahaya. Ditatapnya Luhan yang memamerkan deretan giginya sebelum kedua tangannya bergerak menggapai surai rambut dokter muda itu dan menjambaknya keras.

"FUCK! Sakit Jongin!"

"Jangan mengumpat ge!", balas Jongdae datar.

"Aish ini sakit. Yah Jongdae tolong hentikan Jongin. Ampun.. Jonginie.. gege minta maaf ne. Tolong lepaskan! Arrgggghhh rambutku!"

Bukannya melonggarkan jambakannya, Jongin malah makin brutal menarik helai rambut Luhan. Wajah laki-laki itu sudah merah padam menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Yah iyalah sakit, dijambak brutal sama orang yang lagi mengamuk, rasa-rasanya kulit kepalanya bisa terlepas kalau begini terus.

"Gege menyebalkan! Iiiisshhh!", Jongin makin mengamuk kejam sebelum menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya Luhan dengan sadis.

"Jangan menakutiku dengan nama Sehun sunbaenim. Jantungku bisa berhenti total. Gege mau aku mati hah?!"

"AAARRGGHHH… maaf..maaf…. gege tobat. Serius Jonginie, kepala gege sakit.."

Dengan satu sentakan kasar Jongin berhenti mencengkram rambut Luhan. Jongdae yang berdiri di dekat Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas maklum. Jongin itu anaknya tenang dan tidak pernah bertindak kasar. Tapi sekalinya ia mengamuk yah beginilah jadinya. Jongin'kan walau manis dan imut tidak tertolong… dia tetap laki-laki.

"Jonginie.."

Jongin menoleh ketika Jongdae menyebut namanya.

"Sadar dengan yang kau lakukan tadi pada Luhan gege?", Jongdae tidak perlu mendikte Jongin untuk meminta maaf. Pria itu tahu jelas Jongin pasti menyadari kesalahannya.

"Maaf ge", cicit Jongin setelah amukannya mereda. Tatapan nelangsa berhasil membuat Luhan mengangguk kecil walau raut kesakitan masih tertera jelas di wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya masih membenarkan surai rambut yang berantakan dan sebelahnya lagi terangkat menepuk kepala Jongin dengan lembut.

"Iya. Gege juga minta maaf yah. Gege tidak tahu kau setakut itu dengan Sehun. Dia memang setan sih jadi wajar banyak orang yang ketakutan dengannya", Jongin memaksakan senyum kecil mendengar asumsi Luhan yang meleset.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu Jonginie? Kau tidak fokus sejak tadi. Gege bahkan sudah memanggilmu berulang kali", Luhan bersungut ria di ujung pertanyaannya.

"Iya. Sedikit. Tapi bukan-"

"Bukan masalah besar maksudmu Jongin?", Luhan menyela cepat sembari mendudukkan dirinya di ujung meja. Laki-laki itu sudah berhenti memasang senyum kecil. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, menatap Jongin penuh selidik. Sekali pandang saja Luhan sudah menyadari kalau Jongin berbohong.

"Masih berkaitan tentang yang kemarin?"

Luhan melempar ekspresi teduh yang menenangkan pada Jongdae ketika tanpa disadari laki-laki itu menatap Jongin dan Luhan bergantian. Sepertinya Luhan juga menyadari kalau Jongdae sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang kejadian di ruang kesehatan.

"Sedikit", gumam Jongin seraya memandangi ujung sepatunya.

"Ingin cerita? Gege punya waktu luang untuk mendengarkanmu Jongin"

"Bolehkah?", tanya Jongin dengan bola mata berbinar lucu. Sepertinya tawaran Luhan benar-benar dibutuhkan pria manis itu.

"Tentu saja", Sahut Luhan cepat sebelum menengok ke arah Jongdae yang masih diam menyimak pembicaraannya dengan Jongin.

"Tapi apa kau tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Jongdae?"

Jongin ikut berbalik mengikuti arah pandang Luhan sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya tegas,"Jongdae sama seperit Baekhyun hyung. Jadi tidak apa-apa"

"Baguslah kalau itu bukan masalah untukmu. Jaa sekarang, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan? Kau sudah menanyakan pada orang itu tentang apa yang kusuruh kemarin?"

"Sudah"

"Oh yah? Cepat juga… lalu? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang- jika perasaan dan sensasi itu yang kau rasakan ketika bersama seseorang… artinya, kau menyukai orang itu"

Luhan nyaris tergelak heboh kalau tidak ditatapi tajam oleh Jongdae. Laki-laki China itu meringis lebar. Yah sepertinya Jongdae mulai tertular sifat bar-barnya Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau memang menyukainya. Aku sudah tahu. Karena itu aku bilang tidak ada yang salah dengan jantungmu. Perasaan berdebarmu karena kau tengah bersama orang yang kau sukai. Bahkan jika dengan memikirkannya kau akan merasakan perasaan yang sama"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap ragu pada Luhan sebelum menggerakkan bibirnya, "Masalahnya, jantungku jadi lebih sakit. Rasanya seperti dicengkram kuat. Aku tidak suka perasaan itu"

Luhan mulai terkesiap, "Kapan kau mulai merasakan hal itu?"

Jongin nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dalam, "Jantungku sakit… saat dia bilang dia menyukai orang lain"

Bukan hanya Luhan yang terkejut, Jongdae pun sama. Ingin sekali dia merecoki Jongin dengan segala macam pertanyaan, menginterogasinya lebih detail namun dia masih menahan diri menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Jongin yang menggantung.

"Dan dia masih menyukainya sampai saat ini"

Sel-sel otak jenius Luhan mulai bekerja cepat memproses semua perkataan Jongin. Dia mulai memahami jalan cerita dan alur masalah yang pria manis itu alami. Namun… siapa? Siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan pada pembicaraan ini… seolah firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk yang mungkin akan Jongin katakan lebih lanjut.

"Aku menyukai seniorku ge"

' _ **Senior….'**_

"Dia orang yang seenaknya padaku. Perkataanya selalu tajam dan meyakitkan. Tapi dia memiliki kepribadian yang hangat meski tampak sangat dingin dari luar"

' _ **Ciri-ciri itu… merujuk pada-'**_

"Jongin, jangan bilang dia-"

"Aku menyukai Sehun sunbaenim, ge", Luhan sukses mematung karena terkejut. Dia kehabisan kata-kata. Matanya masih belum lepas menatap Jongin yang kali ini mengulas senyum pahit. Luhan cukup peka melihat kesedihan di mata cantik itu.

"Tapi Sehun sunbaenim masih menyukai Bae songsaenim"

"APA?!"

* * *

Baekhyun menatap susu strawberry hangat buatan Jongdae tanpa minat. Sepiring tiramisu dan _cheese cake_ pun gagal menarik atensinya. Baekhyun kehilangan selera makan. Padahal pria manis itu termasuk golongan pemakan segalanya. Tapi mungkin karena suasana hatinya yang sangat amat jelek turut mempengaruhi nafsu makannya.

Rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin membanting seseorang sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. Betapa dia rindu samsak dan menghajar orang….

"Masih tidak berselera?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil seraya menatap dari belakang tubuh Jongdae yang sepertinya tengah sibuk menuangkan sesuatu dari termos kecil ke mangkuk yang biasa digunakan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau bawa Jongdae?", tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekati Jongdae yang tengah mencari sendok.

' _Aroma yang harum…'_

"Sup untukmu"

"Benarkah? Tapi-", Baekhyun memandang sangsi makanan berkuah dengan uap yang mengepul. Aromanya memang memikat tapi selera makannya ini…

"Kau pasti suka Baek. Cobalah", Jongdae menyela cepat sembari menarik Baekhyun duduk di kursi sebelum membawakan mangkuk berisi sup hangat ke depan wajahnya.

"Makan pelan-pelan. Aku yakin kali ini kau pasti akan menghabiskannya"

Baekhyun menatap ragu pada ucapan Jongdae yang menggebu-gebu. Namun itu semua hanya sesaat sebelum Baekyun meraih sendok dan mulai menghabiskan isi sup di mangkuk.

* * *

"Hyungg…."

Seandainya saja Baekhyun sedang tidak meneguk segelas susu saat ini, sudah pasti dia akan melompat ke arah pemuda manis berkulit tan itu dan mengulek pipinya gemas. Sumpah Jongin imut sekali kalau mengintip dengan ekspresi takut-takut begitu. Untung Baekhyun sadar diri kalau ia uke. Kan gawat kalau Jongin membangunkan sisi liar Baekhyun. Habislah pemuda manis itu.

"Ada apa? Kemari", Jongin merengsek maju dan langsung menduduki kursi di samping Baekhyun. Tangannya secara otomatis melingkari lengan ringkih Baekhyun dan menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya pada baju yang dikenakan pemuda cantik itu.

"Kau kenapa Jonginie? Demam?", pemuda manis itu sontak mendelik jengkel dengan ekspresi sepat sebelum membuka mulut menerima suapan biskuit yang disodorkan Baekhyun

"Hyung sudah baikan?"

Baekhyun ber-hem ria sebelum kembali menyuapkan bayi besar yang masih setia menerima biskuit pemberiannya.

"Hyung sudah mau makan 'kan? Atau masih tidak berselera? Mau Jongin panggilkan eomma atau Jennie noona untuk membuatkan makanan?"

"Tidak perlu Jongin. Hyung sudah sedikit berselera makan kok. Semua karena Jongdae yang membawakan sup untuk hyung. Supnya enak. Jonginie sudah pernah cicip?", Baekhyun masih sempat-sempatnya terkekeh ditengah-tengah perkataannya melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jongin yang tengah mengunyah makanan. Anak itu memang asli imut tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Sup? Jongdae membuatkan hyung sup?", Jongin memanjangkan lehernya, melihat Jongdae yang sibuk hilir mudik di _pantry_.

"Jongin mau?"

Pria manis itu mengangguk heboh saat Jongdae mengantarkan semangkuk sup panas di meja.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar yah"

Jongdae mengulas senyum teduh sebelum berbalik menyiapkan semangkuk sup bagian Jongin. Laki-laki bersuara cempreng tiu cukup lega ketika Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah tidak semuram kemarin. Jongdae mulai sedikit memahami kondisi kedua temannya. Jongin dengan masalahnya dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya memiliki masalah tak jauh berbeda denganJongin. Meski Jongdae masih mendapatkan pencerahan sesungguhnya mengenai situasi yang di hadapi Baekhyun tapi setidaknya dia bisa membaca dari gerak-gerik tubuh Luhan kemarin.

Iya- Luhan.

Ekspresi dokter China itu terlihat berbeda ketika tanpa sengaja Jongin menyebutkan nama Baekhyun dalam perkataannya. Setiap kali Jongin mengaitkan atau membawa-bawa nama Baekhyun, ekspresi sedih itulah yang tertangkap Jongdae.

' _Jadi mungkinkah Baekhyun dan Luhan gege….'_

"Dae?! Jongdae! Yah Kim Jongdae!"

Kesal tidak dipedulikan, Baekhyun menyentil kening Jongdae dengan gemas sebelum gantian pipinya dicubit oleh Jongdae.

"Thaaattitt"

Jongin tertawa riang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun ketika pipinya ditarik sadis oleh Jongdae sampai melar. Namja manis itu bahkan mengacuhkan delikan tajam dari mata sipit Baekhyun.

* * *

Jongin tahu seharusnya dia tidak pergi meninggalkan kelas. Seharusnya dia duduk diam saja meski bunyi bel sudah berteriak 10 menit lalu dan perutnya bergemuruh minta diisi. Setidaknya lebih baik menahan lapar untuk beberapa jam kedepan dibandingkan ditatapi dingin walau hanya beberapa menit oleh Sehun yang sanggup membuat semua metabolisme tubuhnya kacau balau.

Dan dia sendirian. Catat… **sendirian**.

Itu berarti tanpa Baekhyun. Tanpa Jongdae.

Berdua.

Hanya dengan Sehun.

Di lorong barat daya… menuju kantin angkatannya. Entah sebuah kesialan atau apa... bahkan disaat begini tidak ada satupun makhluk aka teman satu angkatannya yang hilir mudik melewati lorong.

Double sial!

"Katakan! Apa salahku Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau sampai menghindariku sejauh ini?", Sehun terus menghujani tatapan tajamnya pada pemuda dihadapannya yang menunduk dalam. Kedua tangan kekarnya bergerak, mengukung Jongin yang tidak kunjung balas menatapinya ataupun mengucapkan sepatah kata. Sehun tahu dia memiliki lebih dari cukup aura untuk mengintimidasi orang dan dia sering menggunakannya untuk membuat lawan bicaranya mengkeret ketakutan. Tapi kali ini…hanya untuk kali ini saja dia tidak ingin lawan bicaranya ketakutan. Tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Sehun ingin Jongin membalas tatapannya. Dia ingin melihat pantulan sosoknya pada kedua bola mata Jongin yang Sehun akui indah itu. Dia menginginkan laki-laki manis itu memfokuskan segala indera padanya.. hanya untuknya… dirinya…

Sehun sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak menerjang kamar Jongin dan mengacaukan sistem keamanan asrama. Dia sudah sangat menahan diri untuk tidak menyambangi kelas Jongin dan menarik namja itu agar tidak lagi kabur darinya. Dia ingin Jongin memakinya, membalas setiap kata-katanya. Membalikkan semua perkataannya. Beragumen dengannya. Dia ingin mendapatkan balasan chat dari pemuda itu lagi dan mendengar suaranya setiap hari.

Dia ingin Jongin mencarinya atau bersungut-sungut padanya, merengek, dan bahkan bersandar padanya.

Sehun menginginkan itu semua…

Sehun gila karena merindukan itu semua!

 _ **FUCK!**_

" _DAMN IT JONGIN! SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!_

Sehun sudah putus asa. Dia tidak bisa bersabar lagi namun di sisi lain ia takut Jongin akan semakin menjauhinya. Dia takut menyakiti namja ini.

' _Sial… Kenapa Jongin hebat sekali mengacaukan dunianya?!'_

"Katakan sesuatu Jongin. Please!. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu", Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan bisikan Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya sebelum namja itu membulatkan matanya kaget menyadari senior yang disukainya tengah menyandarkan dahi di bahu kirinya.

"Aku lelah Jongin"

"Jongin"

"Sun-sunbae"

"Namaku. Sebut namaku", sanggah Sehun cepat

"Sehun sunbae", cicit Jongin

"Lagi"

"Sehun sun-"

"Namaku saja"

"Se-sehun"

"Lagi"

"Sehun"

"Lagi"

"Sehun"

"Lagi"

"Sehun"

"La-"

"Aishhh sunbae! Sampai kapan kau mau menyuruhku memanggilmu terus?!", Jongin meronta kesal, terlebih-lebih ketika ia mendengar kekehan geli yang pasti keluar dari bibir Sehun. Dan benarkan? Laki-laki albino itu tengah tertawa sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan kanan.

Sial! Sehun semakin tampan dan jantung Jongin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya lagi..

"Sunbae berhenti…"

"Berhenti apa?", Sehun menatap heran pada Jongin yang menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Berhenti menyisir rambutmu seperti ittttuuuu", Jongin bersungut gemas sambil meraih paksa tangan kanan Sehun.

"Tapi rambutku masih berantakan"

Jongin kembali menautkan kedua alisnya. Ekspresi berpikir keras yang malah melenceng menjadi keimutan yang kadarnya berbahaya. Sehun sontak berdeham keras sebelum menunduk kecil. Meraih tangan Jongin yang menggantung lemas di sisi tubuh dan membawanya menuju surai rambutnya yang masih sedikit berantakan.

"Rapikan untukku"

Mata Jongin membeliak horor. Dia masih belum connect dengan maksud Sehun meraih tangannya sebelum permukaan kulit tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Sehun.

Sial! Jantungnya… jantungnya semakin memburuk

* * *

Sehun mengunci kedua bibir tipisnya rapat-rapat meski aslinya dia ingin tertawa geli mendapatkan tatapan tajam Jongin yang sangat tidak cocok dengan paras manisnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Sunbae"

"Kenapa kau mengataiku menyebalkan Jongin?", Sehun menelan kembali kekehan gelinya yang hampir lolos. Manik tajamnya beredar, menatap sekeliling dan kembali menjatuhkan atensinya pada Jongin yang kini mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa minat sembari bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu mendumel tingkah menyebalkan Sehun.

Yah bukan salah Sehun sepenuhnya juga. Ini juga karena Jongin.

Salahkan saja namja manis itu yang kelamaan menghindarinya. Dan jangan pernah berpikir Sehun akan melepaskan Jongin lagi. Mati-matian dia membuat Jongin mau melihatnya lagi dan bahkan menyebutkan namanya dan sekarang mau dilepas? Tidak mungkin!

Karena itu jangan salahkan Sehun yang memilih melangkahkan kaki ke kafetaria angkatan 1 dibandingkan ke kafetaria angkatannya. Sehun lebih memilih menu makan siang reguler yang sama dengan kepunyaan Jongin dibandingkan makan siang khusus yang diperuntukkan baginya. Sehun pun lebih memilih makan dengan Jongin dibandingkan melepaskan namja itu sedetik saja dari wilayah pandangnya. Jongin itu seperti ninja. Detik ini ada dihadapannya dan kemudian menghilang di detik berikutnya. Sehun benci mengakui kelihaian Jongin dalam menghindarinya.

"Kau mau menu lain?", Sehun membuka pembicaraan. Jengah juga melihat namja manis itu hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan tanpa mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau seisi kantin menatap padaku? Rasa-rasanya aku bisa mati terbunuh hanya dengan tatapan mata mereka", Jongin mendumel panjang sembari mengacung-acungkan sendoknya. Sedangkan Sehun? Laki-laki itu tengah menyandarkan punggung tegapnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat apik di depan dada. Ekspresinya mengeras mencerna perkataan Jongin.

"Bisa acuhkan saja kami berdua?", suara dingin Sehun tiba-tiba menggema di kafetaria yang berubah hening.

"Berhenti memandangi Jongin kalau tidak ingin aku mencongkel keluar bola mata kalian?!"

* * *

Apakah ada yang bisa Baekhyun jadikan tumbal untuk melampiaskan emosinya?

Jawabannya ada.

Ada satu orang yang ingin sekali Baekhyun remukkan sampai ke tulang-tulangnya dan sialnya orang itulah yang saat ini menatapnya dengan seutas senyum kecil tanpa dosa.

"Permisi", Baekhyun berucap ketus sembari mencoba melewati Luhan yang kembali menghadang langkahnya.

"Aku bilang permisi", lagi-lagi Luhan menggeser posisinya, menghalangi laju langkah Baekhyun.

 _Gotcha!_

Luhan tersenyum puas mendapati ekspresi marah yang tercetak jelas di paras cantik Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu akhirnya beralih menatap padanya.

"Kau tuli yah?! Minggir!", Baekhyun meradang hebat. Dia benar-benar jengkel dengan tingkah menyebalkan Luhan.

"Aku bil-"

"Luhan?!"

Baekhyun menelan sisa perkataannya yang tadi sempat menggantung di ujung lidah. Tubuhnya mematung sempurna menangkap suara feminim itu.

Suara itu lagi…

Suara yang menyebut nama Luhan…

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, dia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Luhan saat ini. Baekhyun tidak sanggup. Baekhyun memilih mencengkram kedua tangannya sampai memutih. Jantungnya berdentum sangat kencang dan keras.

Sial. Sial.

"Luhan? Kaukah itu?!"

"Irene?!"

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku"

Luhan terkejut. Saking terkejutnya dengan kemunculan Irene yang terlalu tiba-tiba, Luhan bahkan melupakan sejenak eksistensi Baekhyun yang masih mematung di hadapannya. Mata dokter muda itu beralih turun menatap Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat terpaku pada Irene yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

' _Kenapa ekspresi ini lagi'_

"Lama tidak berjumpa Luhan"

Dan napasnya tercekat mendapati Baekhyun menitikkan airmata…

' _Kau membuatnya menangis lagi Luhan…'_

* * *

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Mudah bagi Sehun mengejar langkah Jongin. Kakinya yang panjang ditunjang staminanya yang bugar tidak membuat dirinya tertinggal jauh dari Jongin yang lebih memilih berjalan cepat dengan langkah pendek-pendek dan napas yang sudah tersenggal.

"Maafkan aku", Sehun berniat menggapai tangan Jongin sebelum-

"Lu ge?!"

"Lama tidak berjumpa Luhan"

Jongin dan Sehun kompak menghentikan laju langkah mereka. Keduanya terdiam mematung. Di depan sana… Luhan, Baekhyun… dan-

"Irene?!", seru Sehun tertahan.

TBC

Ada bagian yang tidak dimengerti? Chae bisa memberikan jawabannya kecuali spoiler yah… Chae juga minta maaf sudah lama menghilang dan menelantarkan fanfic ini. Chae hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak. Dan ini awal mula comeback Chae…. Sebenarnya Chae mau mempublish one shoot bertemakan dokter sesuai pilihannya novi… tapi Chae dahulukan part 3 LID ini. Maafkan karena kesibukkan Chae yang juga menumpuk. Sekian part 3 nya. Maaf juga karena Chae baru mulai menulis lagi sehingga gaya penulisannya jadi aneh dan kacau balau.

Part ke-4 nanti tentang Luhan, Sehun, Irene, dan Baekhyun….

Dan kenapa Chae mendadak menjadikan Lubaek sbg slight pair disini? Karena Chae memfavoritkan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa bagi Chae, membayangkan Baekhyun menjadi seorang kakak yang protektif dan sedikit posesif namun barbar ke Jongin justru lebih mengena _feel_ -nya. Mohon maklum kalau rata2 Baekhyun nempelnya sama Jongin.

Sekian…

With love,

Chae


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04. Love In Dormitory**

Created by Chaerin

Main cast: Sehun & Jongin

Slight cast: Luhan & Baekhyun, etc

Disclaimer: Cerita fiksi dimana Chae hanya meminjam namanya saja.

* * *

Jongin tidak mengerti. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun bersama Luhan. Kenapa Irene bisa mengenal Luhan. Kenapa atmosfer yang tercipta disana seakan membangun dunia kasat mata yang tidak bisa dimasuki olehnya. Sungguh- Jongin tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia bahkan tiak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri yang berderap panjang, menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung dan demi Tuhan, kenapa Baekhyun menangis?! Fuck!

Perasaan laki-laki itu kacau balau. Sesak. Tidak habis mengerti. Semuanya bercampur aduk. Mulutnya gatal ingin bertanya namun hatinya terasa sesak luar biasa. Jantungnya seolah ingin meronta keluar karena berdebar terlalu kencang. Sakit, Jongin benci rasa sakit ini.

Intonasi yang keluar dari bibir Sehun beberapa saat lalu bagai terompet kematian baginya. Nada halus. Nada yang sarat akan kerinduan. Nada yang tidak pernah Jongin kira akan Sehun lantunkan untuk orang lain. Nada manusiawi yang merobek dan mengoyak habis Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jongin melempar pandangan ke samping, memandang Baekhyun yang tersenyum pedih seraya melempar pertanyaan verbal,"ada apa?"

"Tanganmu-", Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih digenggam kuat oleh Jongin,"gemetar. Aku merasakannya"

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang sebelum menyentak melepaskan genggamannya. Pemuda manis itu melangkah lebar mendekati lemari di sudut meja belajar Baekhyun, menyibukkan diri dengan entah apa yang terlintas dibenaknya. Baekhyun sendiri lebih memilih mendudukan dirinya di tepian ranjang, menekuk kedua lututnya rapat ke dada dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Menyembunyikan kelemahan dan luka yang lagi-lagi keluar begitu saja.

Hening.

Jongin sibuk menarik keluar pakaian Baekhyun asal setelah sebelumnya ia membuka koper kosong yang terduduk cantik di atas lemari.

"Sebenarnya apa yang saat ini kau lakukan?"

Tangan Jongin mengambang di udara untuk beberapa saat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terucap begitu pelan.

"Mengepak beberapa bajumu", jawab Jongin datar seraya melempar asal pakaian Baekhyun ke dalam koper tanpa benar-benar melipat dan menyusunnya. Pikiran anak itu sedang kacau balau. Dan sekali lagi berterima-kasihlah pada makhluk sialan Oh Sehun brengsek yang-

"FUCK!"

Baekhyun reflek mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kaget pada Jongin yang mengumpat kasar bersamaan dengan hantaman kuat tangannya pada pintu lemari.

"Sial!", Jongin kembali mengumpat namun dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai. Dia gemetar. Benar-benar gemetar. Ucapan Baekhyun tadi bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Nyatanya Jongin memang tengah gemetar.

"Jong-"

"Kumohon jangan katakan apapun!"

Wajah sembab Baekhyun kembali pias. Laki-laki itu tidak mengingat apapun. Dia tidak mengetahui kalau Sehun juga ada disana. Kedua pria bodoh idiot brengsek sialan itu ada disana. Baekhyun tidak tahu. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan pertemuan tiba-tiba Irene dan Luhan. Meskipun dia tahu jelas cepat atau lambat ketiga orang itu pasti bertemu… namun entah kenapa ia selalu gagal mempersiapkan dirinya. Dia selalu lemah jika dihadapkan dengan Luhan dan Irene. Baekhyun menyadari betul sekuat apapun dia berusaha mencegah pertemuan mereka...pada akhirnya ia selalu di posisi kalah.

Selalu.

Sama seperti saat itu…dia kalah dan terabaikan karena kedatangan Irene.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat… menahan segala isakan atau sumpah serapah atau kalimat apapun yang mungkin saja akan lolos dan menghancurkan kepura-puraannya ini. Dia berusaha tampak baik-baik saja padahal didalamnya ia tengah hancur. Dia jatuh lagi dalam keterpurukan karena perasaan tidak berbalasnya pada Sehun.

Tubuhnya tersentak kecil begitu merasakan kedua lengan rapuh memeluknya dari belakang. Pelukan menenangkan yang sangat dibutuhkannya.

* * *

 **BRAK!**

"Jun-"

"Sialan kau dokter idiot! Pintu itu baru saja kuperbaiki! Brengsek!", maki Junmyeon sambil menunjuk kasar pada pria bermata rusa yang asal masuk ke ruangannya dan kembali membanting pintu mengindahkan sumpah serapahnya beberapa detik lalu.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Tidak!", Luhan mendelik tidak terima mendengar jawaban spontan yang terlalu cepat dari Junmyeon. Pria itu- penjaga asrama yang kerjaannya 90% menghabiskan berbungkus-bungkus rokok kini tengah berdiri menantang dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat apik di dadanya. Lagi-lagi sepuntung rokok nyaris habis tengah terjepit manis di bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar Xi Luhan. Kau semakin memperburuk suasana hatiku"

"Dan menurutmu aku peduli?!", balas Luhan tidak kalah datar. Tubuh tegapnya tengah bersandar malas pada pintu di belakangnya. Mereka berdua memang seperti ini. Luhan dan Junmyeon. Keduanya tidak pernah akur. Luhan akan mengabaikan segala _attitude_ sialan jika lawan bicaranya adalah pemuda ogah-ogahan seperti Junmyeon. Dan seandainya saja dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan laki-laki itu, mana sudi Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini dan beradu melemparkan sumpah serapah pada Junmeyon. Luhan ada disini karena dia tahu Kim Junmyeon-lah yang dapat membantunya.

"Hanya satu bantuan Kim. Untuk kali ini saja… jadi bisa-"

"Tidak! Jawabanku tetap tidak! Pergi sekarang!", Junmyon mendengus kesal sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya, mengayunkan sebelah tangannya menunjuk pada Luhan dan pintu di belakangnya.

Sebuah pengusiran. Dan Luhan tidak bodoh untuk memahami isyarat itu.

"Baekhyun. Aku minta kode akses kamar Byun Baekhyun, ketua angkatan 1. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya"

Junmyeon mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. Masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya"

"Ketuk saja pintu kamarnya", Luhan hampir melompat kaget mendengar nada dingin nan datar yang menjawab pernyataannya. Suara itu jelas-jelas bukan milik Junmyeon karena pemuda itu masih diam seribu bahasa dengan rokok di mulutnya dan ekspresi penuh tanya di wajahnya.

"Sehun?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Luhan memandang heran pada Sehun yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan berkuntat dengan laptop.

"Sejak kapan-"

"Dia disini dari jam 4 pagi"

"Okey... lalu?", pandangannya beralih menatapi Junmyeon dan Sehun bergantian. Masih meraba-raba alasan dibalik kehadiran tidak beraura dari pemuda albino itu. Sialan. Luhan benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau mencari dia untuk apa?", atensi Luhan kembali menetap pada Junmyeon.

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya. Aku mencarinya dari kemarin tapi tidak ketemu. Teman-temannya pun tidak ada yang tahu. Baekhyun membolos pelajaran terakhir. Aku tahu pasti ada yang salah. Karena itu- tolong berikan kode"

"Tidak akan kuberikan. Kalaupun kau masih ngotot silahkan pecahkan sendiri nomor aksesnya seperti yang sedang pemuda gila itu lakukan", jawab Junmyeon seraya mengendikkan dagunya ke arah Sehun.

"Kau mau menghack-nya Sehun?! Kau gila?!"

Luhan mengayunkan langkahnya… nyaris berlari ke arah Sehun yang sibuk memasukkan kode entah apa itu. Luhan hanya diam dan berdiri di belakang kursi yang diduduki pemuda itu sambil kembali menengok ke belakang, menatap Junmyeon yang mengangkat bahu ringan menolak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang membobol kode kamar Jonginie?"

Jari-jemari Sehun yang tengah bergerak lincah di atas laptop sontak mengambang di udara. Dahinya berkerut dalam sebelum menoleh memandang dingin pada Luhan.

"Jonginie?!", kali ini dengan satu gerakan Sehun membalik posisinya. Memandang tajam penuh aura membunuh pada Luhan yang melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

' _Shit… Sehun itu reinkarnasi iblis atau bagaimana?! Menakutkan sekali'_

"Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Kau memanggil Jongin dengan Jonginie? Serius?! Sejak kapan kau memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan menggelikan itu Xi Luhan!"

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang berbeda...

Jongin melangkah lebar, mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman sambil menyodorkan es krim ke arah pemuda manis itu.

 _Always strawberry_.

Kini Jongin tahu kalau Baekhyun sedikit maniak dengan _Strawberry_.

"Trims Jonginie", sambut Baekhyun sambil membuka pembungkus es dan melahapnya dalam diam. Jongin hanya menggumam samar, dan menyobek kertas pembungkus sebelum memasukkan benda manis dingin itu ke dalam mulutnya. Keduanya tengah berada di taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Jennie. Adakah yang bertanya bagaimana dua pemuda kacau itu sampai terdampar di kediaman noona kesayangan Jongin? Entahlah. Baekhyun bahkan merasa sangat ajaib begitu menyadari posisinya saat ini. Benaknya terlalu penuh untuk mencerna apa saja yang terjadi sepanjang perjalanan dari asrama sampai ke tempat ini.

Jelasnya mereka berdua tidak kabur.

Keduanya hanya memanfaatkan jatah _Golden week_ mereka dengan pergi sejauh mungkin dari asrama sejak pagi-pagi buta. Baekhyun saja tidak mengecek apa saja isi koper merah mudanya. Dia juga tidak ingat apakah pakaian yang Jongin masukkan benar-benar cukup baginya ataukah-entahlah. Bisa sampai dengan selamat saja Baekhyun sudah sujud syukur. Masalahnya pemuda cantik ini sedikit meragukan-oke abaikan kata sedikit- sangat meragukan jalan pikiran Jongin yang terkadang bodoh tidak pada tempatnya. Tidak heran kalau mereka tersesat di daerah antah-berantah. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan itu.

"Apa kita merepotkan Jennie noona?"

"Merepotkan apanya?!", Jongin berdecak diujung ucapannya.

"Noona tidak bertanya kenapa kau dan aku datang sepagi-"

"Tidak", Jongin menyela cepat. Atau mungkin terlalu cepat sebelum menghela napas panjang dan menatap Baekhyun dari sudut matanya,"Kau tahu kenapa aku lebih memilih melarikan diri ketempat noona yang sedikit lebih jauh dari asrama dibandingkan pergi ke tempat sepupunya yang bahkan jarak tempuhnya hanya 15-20 menit dengan taksi?"

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya, nampak berpikir sejenak,"Entahlah", pandangannya kembali beralih pada Jongin yang sudah menghabiskan es krim miliknya,"Karena Jennie noona tidak akan pernah bertanya apa dan kenapa. Dia lebih seperti cenayang menurutku". Pemuda manis itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menyamankan posisi duduknya,"Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kita berdua. Dan hal itu jelas-jelas berkaitan dengan asrama. Noona bukan tipikal orang yang akan memberondong kita berdua dengan segala pertanyaan. Dia lebih memilih diam. Jika kau ingin bercerita maka noona pasti mendengarkannya. Karena itu aku lebih nyaman"

"Begitu..", Baekhyun menggumam samar sambil melempar pandangannya ke depan,"Kau beruntung. Aku anak tunggal. Kedua orang tuaku di luar negeri. Setiap liburan aku selalu di asrama. Meskipun asrama tidak pernah kosong, tapi tentu saja rasanya berbeda"

Baekhyun memakan kembali sedikit es krimnya sebelum meneruskan perkataannya yang menurut Jongin masih sangat menggantung.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak merindukan rumah. Tidak merindukan orang tuaku. Aku rindu. Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang", Baekhyun tersenyum miris sebelum kembali melahap satu sendok besar es krim _strawberry_ -nya yang mulai meleleh.

"Aku ingin pulang tapi tidak bisa pulang. Kalau pun pulang, aku tidak punya tujuan. Tempat pulangku tidak pernah ada lagi. Tidak pernah sama lagi. Karena itu, terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini"

Jongin menatap lama pada Baekhyun. Memandang lebih lekat apa yang pemuda cantik itu sembunyikan. Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Tapi semuanya masih terasa samar. Jongin hanya melihat kesedihan. Sedih yang bahkan membuat Baekhyun tidak sama lagi. Jujur saja Jongin lebih memilih di bully dan menerima sikap bar-bar Baekhyun yang dulu dibandingkan berhadapan dengan pemuda cantik melankolis yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun terasa asing. Yah- begitu asing dan jauh…. Dan Jongin tidak menyukainya.

"Lagipula denganmu di sini, aku bisa berkenalan dengan noona cantikmu. Atau hey Jonginie… mungkin aku bisa mendekati- auwh.. Yah!", Baekhyun mendelik jengkel sambil mengusap dahinya yang disentil Jongin.

"Jangan berani-beraninya mendekati noona. Meski kau sahabat baikku, aku tidak akan mentolerirmu bila mendekati noonaku"

"Jongin- kau ternyata _s_ _ister complex_ yah?! Aku baru tahu kau bisa seposesif itu dengan kakakmu Jonginie?", Jongin mendelik lagi mendapati peringai Bakehyun yang mulai menjahilinya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya tentang kemarin?"

"Kalau aku bertanya apa kau akan menjawabnya?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum paksa, sebelum kembali melahap suapan terakhir es krim dan membuang pembungkusnya ke tempat sampah.

"Mau tidak mau aku pasti menjawabnya. Karena ini juga berkaitan dengan Sehun"

Jongin nampak terkesiap mendengar nama Sehun dalam pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu Jongin. Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Sehun. Aku tahu kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda sableng itu", Baekhyun memasang cengiran jahil mendapati satu ulas senyum kecil menari di bibir penuh sahabat manisnya itu.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tapi mungkin aku akan bingung harus memulainya darimana. Jadi-", Jongin memandang heran pada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri,"kita membahasnya di rumah saja. Lebih nyaman dan lebih privasi"

Jongin mengangguk kecil mengikuti perkataan Baekhyun.

* * *

Jika Luhan dan Junmyeon terbilang tidak pernah akur maka lain ceritanya bila Sehun dipertemukan dengan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan… hasil akhirnya adalah perang.

Entah itu perang non verbal maupun verbal... dan jangan heran bila fisik pun berbicara. Kedua orang itu sungguh berbahaya bila ditempatkan pada kondisi dan situasi yang sama dalam waktu yang lama. Sehun dengan aura intimidasi dan lidah tajamnya dan Luhan dengan segala kalimat provokatif dan otaknya yang manipulative.

Terlalu menyeramkan untuk dibayangkan.

Kali ini- entah keberuntungan atau kesialan… mereka berdua bertemu dengan aura tidak mengenakkan dan Junmyeon adalah satu-satunya orang luar yang terjebak dalam situasi mematikan tersebut.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar Sehun?! Kau bilang panggilan Jonginie pada Jonginie-ku menggelikan?! Kau yakin? Karena setahuku Jonginieku terima-terima saja dipanggil begitu olehku. Apalagi panggilan itu adalah panggilan sayang yang-"

"Perhatikan kalimatmu dokter sialan! Siapa yang Jonginie-ku dan juga panggilan sayang?!", Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Meninggalkan segala kode yang terketik rapi di laptop, memandangi Luhan yang bahkan kini menyuguhkan senyuman miring meremehkan padanya. Bangsat…

"Kau tidak pernah peduli dengan segala macam nama dan panggilan orang tapi kenapa kali ini berbeda?!", Luhan malah semakin menantang Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Karena dia milikku sialan! Kim Jongin milikku sejak dia masuk asrama. Sejak dia menjalankan orientasi angkatan. Sejak saat itu sampai kapanpun dia milikku dan kau-", Sehun menyipitkan matanya, penuh amarah, "tidak berhak apapun padanya!"

"Kau cemburu Sehun", Luhan tergelak setelah mengucapkan pernyataannya dengan nada _sing a_ _song_. Pemuda itu menatap geli pada Sehun yang mulai menampakkan ketidakramahan. Kedua tangan pemuda pucat itu bahkan sudah terkepal kuat.

"Ternyata kau cemburu. Akui saja itu bocah brengsek!"

 **BUK**

Baru saja menyelesaikan perkataannya, Luhan sudah jatuh tersungkur jatuh dengan sudut bibir pecah karena hantaman telak Sehun. Junmyeon sampai meloncat kaget dari posisi duduknya yang jauh di sudut ruangan.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!", Junmyeon meraung kesal seraya melangkah cepat menghampiri Luhan yang terkekeh dengan tetesan darah segar. Dokter itu menepis tangan Junmyeon yang hendak membantunya berdiri.

"Kau semakin kurang ajar pada sepupumu sendiri Oh Sehun", desis Xi Luhan dengan rahang yang menggeras dan ekspresi gelap. Hilang sudah cengiran bodoh dan senyuman miring yang sejak tadi menari-nari di wajah Luhan. Satu hantaman telak Sehun membuat pertahanan emosinya luluh lantak.

"Tidak pernah ada kata sepupu dalam silsilah keluargaku. Dia sudah mati 3 tahun lalu"

"Seperti biasa… kau dan asumsimu sendiri. Tidak heran Jongin menghindarimu. Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **BUK**

"Shit!"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya yang baru saja mendaratkan pukulan balasan pada wajah memuakkan Sehun yang kini terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang meski sayangnya tidak sampai tersungkur ke lantai,"Ego setinggi langitmu itu akan semakin menjauhkanmu dari kenyataan bocah idiot! Sama seperti 3 tahun lalu. Kau masih tidak tahu apapun"

Luhan sudah berbalik menjauh nyaris mencapai pintu,"Kalau kau berpikir aku masih mengharapkan wanita yang jelas-jelas membuangku.. maka kau salah besar Oh Sehun. Satu-satunya orang yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanya Byun Baekhyun"

 _Ceklek_

 **BLAM!**

* * *

"Jadi- bisa kau membantuku dengan menanyakan apa saja yang terlintas di kepalamu karena aku sendiri bingung harus memulai dari mana", Baekhyun memandang geli pda Jongin yang nampak tegang dan gugup. Mereka berdua sudah berada di kamar. Baekhyun sudah siap menceritakan apapun mengenai dirinya, Luhan, Sehun, dan wanita itu. Akan tetapi dia masih bingung harus memulai dari mana. Karena itu Baekhyun lebih memilih Jongin yang melemparkan pertanyaan padanya dan ia yang akan memberikan jawabannya.

"Baekki, kau mengenal Sehun dan Luhan juga-", Jongin menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Berat rasanya menyebutkan nama Irene. Nama dan wanita itu terlalu tabu untuk dihadapi Jongin karena kilasan pertemuan mereka kemarin akan langsung menyergap dan memutar kembali bagaimana rindunya Sehun sampai-

"Ya. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya", Baekhyun melempar tatapannya ke luar, membiarkan jendela kamar Jongin terbuka lebar sungguh opsi yang bagus sehingga paling tidak laki-laki berparas cantik itu tidak perlu menatap Jongin dan memperlihatkan emosi yang sudah lama ia pendam. Segala kesakitan yang membuatnya lemah setiap kali berhadapan dengan Luhan dan wanita itu.

"Kami bertiga saling mengnal sejak kecil karena orang tua kami bersahabat dan tempat tinggal kami pun berada di lingkungan yang sama. Kami bertiga dibesarkan bersama-sama. Aku, Sehun, dan Luhan"

Baekhyun semakin mendekap erat bantal yang sejak tadi ia peluk. Ingatannya kembali berputar mengulang masa lalu…

Entah bagaimana... namun cerita masa lalu mereka bertiga dapat mengalir keluar begitu saja dari bibir pucat Baekhyun. Otaknya seolah sudah terprogram untuk memutar kembali semua kisah masa kecil mereka dengan begitu apik seolah tidak pernah ada satupun kenangan yang terlewatkan.

Jongin menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun mengulum senyum simpul yang begitu manis ketika menceritakan masa kecil mereka bertiga. Tentang Luhan yang selalu menjadi sosok penengah ketika Sehun dan Baekhyun memperebutkan atau meributkan sesuatu. Luhan yang selalu menemani Baekhyun bermain, mengawasinya tanpa kenal lelah. Luhan yang akan selalu menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai prioritas dalam hidupnya meskipun ia harus mendapatkan rangkaian kalimat protes yang keluar dari mulut tajam Sehun yang tiada lain sepupunya sendiri. Luhan yang bagaikan sosok pangeran di mata Baekhyun. Luhan yang menjadi pusat dunianya.

Sedikit banyak Jongin memahami perasaan itu. Rasa sukanya pada Sehun mulai menyingkirkan segala kebenciannya yang sejak awal tertanam dalam lubuk hatinya. Jongin tidak ingin munafik jika diawal kehidupan asramanya ia sungguh sangat membenci Sehun. Baginya laki-laki itu adalah monster yang siap merobek dan mengoyak perasaan orang lain. Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa Sehun itu menarik. Jika dia mampu mengontrol hatinya sendiri maka ia mungkin berpikir jutaan kali untuk jatuh cinta pada mosnter itu. Namun Jongin tidak sanggup. Dia tidak mampu membawa hatinya untk mencintai orang lain. Dia hanya memahami satu hal kalau hatinya telah memilih Sehun.

"Menggelikan bukan bagimu jika aku bilang aku menyukai Luhan sejak aku masih kecil", Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar,"Aku menyukainya selama itu Jongin. Aku sungguh berharap Luhan selalu menjadikanku sebagai prioritasnya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika suatu saat nanti ada orang lain yang menggeserku dari posisi itu"

"Wanita itu yang melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya Jongin. Wanita itu datang dan memasuki kehidupan kami. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Aku sendiri tidak ingat jelas sejak kapan kami mulai tercerai-berai"

"Kadang aku bertanya apakah karena duniaku dan dunia Luhan yang berbeda sehingga dengan mudahnya posisiku terenggut begitu saja karena kehadiran orang lain? Ataukah karena ikatan kami yang terlalu lemah sehingga tanpa badai yang kuat sekalipun kami bahkan terpisah sendiri-sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti"

.

.

"Aku membenci wanita itu karena dia merebut Luhan"

"Luhan selalu membicarakan wanita itu begini… wanita itu begitu… dia mulai membanding-bandingkanku dengan wanita itu. Setiap hari setiap saat… dia menyakitiku dengan wanita itu. Walau aku masih bocah saat itu dan tentu saja siapa yang akan peduli dengan perasaan monyet bocah belasan tahun yang bahkan masih mengandalkan materi dari orang tua?! Luhan mulai menjauh. Begitu juga Sehun. Dan kau tahu? Luhan menghancurkan impianku menjadi pengantinnya dengan melamar Irene. Dia mengamuk tidak terima pada orang tuanya yang menjodohkan kami berdua"

Tetesan demi tetesan air mata lolos mengalir di wajah Baekhyun.

" _ **AKU TIDAK**_ _ **INGIN DIJODOHKAN**_ _ **DENGAN BOCAH! AKU MENCINTAI IRENE! AKU MEMILIKI GAD**_ _ **I**_ _ **SKU SENDIRI!"**_

" _ **KALAU BEGITU DADDY**_ _ **SAJA YANG MENIKAHI BAEKHYUN!"**_

" _ **AKU SUDAH MELAMAR IRENE DAN AKAN**_ _ **MENIKAHINYA! SUKA**_ _ **ATAU TIDAK!**_ _ **INI HIDUPKU! AKU BEBAS MENENTUKAN**_ _ **DENGAN**_ _ **SIAPA AKU AKAN MENIKAH!"**_

" _ **BYUN**_ _ **BAEKHYUN,**_ _ **AKU TIDAK**_ _ **TAHU RAJUKAN**_ _ **SEPERTI APA**_ _ **YANG SUDAH KAU BUAT SEHINGGA ORANG**_ _ **TUAKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKANKU! AKU MEMBENCIMU! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! DAN**_ _ **AKU**_ _ **BERSUMPAH**_ _ **TIDAK AKAN PERNAH JATUH CINTA APALAGI MENIKAHI BOCAH SEPERTIMU!**_ _ **LEBIH BAIK KAU BUNUH AKU BYUN**_ _ **BAEKHUN! AKU MENYESAL MENGENALMU!"**_

"Baekki-"

"Don't!", Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dengan sebelah tangan terangkat menyuruh Jongin diam,"Stay there. Jangan mendekat Jonginie. Aku tidak apa-apa", Baekhyun mengusap kasar airmata yang mengalir semakin deras. Ingatannya benar-benar merekam dengan baik segala caci maki dan ekspresi Luhan saat itu. Baekhyun mengingat dengan begitu jelasnya.

"Hubungan mereka berdua kacau balau Jonginie. Sehun mengamuk mendengar Luhan melamar wanita itu. Keduanya perang dingin… bahkan keluarga mereka masing-masing pun terlibat sedikit konflik. Aku pun demikian. Keluargaku terkena dampak ketika Luhan menolak perjodohannya"

"Saat itu bukan hanya kami bertiga yang menjauh.. tapi pelan-pelan keluarga kami pun mendingin satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi interaksi hangat ataupun acara kumpul setiap akhir pekan. Semuanya hancur dalam sekejap"

"Mereka jadi menikah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang,"Seharusnya. Seharusnya mereka menikah karena Luhan sudah mempersiapkan segalanya meski tidak ada bantuan apapun dari keluarga. Tapi pada akhirnya kami datang, menghadiri pemberkatan itu. Dan kau tahu kekacauan apa yang timbul disana Jonginie?"

Pemuda manis itu nampak berpikir sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya ragu. Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Irene tidak datang ke pemberkatan. Dia membiarkan Luhan menunggu di altar seperti orang bodoh selama berjam-jam dengan segala hujatan dan caci maki keluarga dan tamu undangan. Irene meninggalkan buket bunga dan gaun pengantin yang Luhan pilihkan untuk ia kenakan di hari itu. Wanita itu meninggalkan Luhan dengan secarik robekan kertas yang tergeletak asal di atas bukat pengantin"

' _ **Aku tidak bisa'**_

"Wanita itu lenyap tanpa penjelasan dan permintaan maaf. Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menganggap kepergian Irene karena sikap Luhan. Meninggalkan kehancuran untuk kami bertiga"

"Kau ingat ucapanku di taman tadi? Aku mengatakan padamu kalau asrama tidak pernah kosong?"

"Ya.."

"Itu karena- aku dan Sehun selalu menjadi satu-satunya penghuni asrama yang tidak pernah pulang. Luhan pun begitu. Dia- tidak pernah diterima keluarganya karena kejadian 3 tahun lalu"

Baekhyun menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong, meminta Jongin duduk di sebelahnya,"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun dan Luhan untuk wanita itu. Aku tidak tahu alasan dibalik kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ke sekolah. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Namun ada hal yang bisa kupastikan Jonginie, perasaanku pada Luhan tidak pernah berubah sampai saat ini. Tapi aku sedang berusaha untuk menghapusnya pelan-pelan. Aku sudah menyerah Jonginie. Tapi kau- berbeda. Aku berharap Sehun tidak mengulangi lagi kesalahannya. Hanya kau Jonginie. Perjuangkan perasaanmu. Kau mendapatkan restuku untuk menjadikan bocah sableng itu bertekuk lutut padamu. Jangan pernah menyerah. Kau melebihi segalanya dari wanita itu. Paling tidak aku tau, kau –tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun"

* * *

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya yang masih tidak bereaksi apapun. Tidak ada satupun balasan chat dari pemuda manis yang sosoknya sejak tadi menari-nari indah di otaknya. Tidak peduli ratusan chat dan mungkin puluhan telepon yang tidak ditanggapi Jongin. Sehun kesal. Dia kembali diacuhkan dan dihindari Jongin padahal belum sampai 12 jam mereka saling bicara. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menarik Baekhyun pergi dan menghilang tanpa kabar sampai detik ini. Berbicara soal Baekhyun, Sehun kembali teringat kejadian kemarin dimana wanita itu- bukan..gadis itu.. cinta pertamanya… Bae Irene yang masih di hatinya akhirnya muncul kembali. Irene datang di hadapannya. Dia masih sama seperti dulu… tidak.. lebih cantik… sangat cantik malahan. Sehun bahkan tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain memaku atensinya pada sososk wanita cantik itu.

Sehun merindukannya.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetarhebat… menarikalamsadar Sehun bralih pada benda berbentuk perseg panjang itu.

Keningnya saling bertautan bingung mendapati nama Junmyeon, penjaga asrama yang mengirimkan sebuah pesan padanya.

' _Jonginine._ _week_ _'_

Sontak Sehun melompat dari ranjangnya dan menarik jaket hoodienya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar dengan setengah berlari.

"SHIT! Sehun! Astaga… kau mau ke-", Chanyeol berteriak di ujung tangga begitu dirinya berpapasan nyaris tabrakan dengan sosok tinggi Sehun yang berlari dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga. Laki-laki jangkung itu berdecak kuat menyadari Sehun yang melanggar jam malam asrama.

'Ini sudah tengah malam. Orang itu mau kemana?'

* * *

Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sejak tadi dia hanya membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di ranjang tanpa benar-benar terlelap. Kantuknya hilang menguap begitu saja. Insomnianya kambuh lagi. Jongin menggeram jengkel, menjambak rambutnya kesal, tidak peduli berapa banyak domba, kambing, ayam yang ia hitung- mata Jongin tetap menyala terang. Sudah 1 cangkir susu cokelat dan setengah cokelat panas yang masuk ke organ pencernaannya namun tidak berefek apapun. Jongin masih sadar. Sepenuhnya.

"Sialan!", Jongin bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Menghela napas panjang sebelum menjangkau ponselnya yang dibiarkan mati sejak kemarin. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat benda itu sebelum kemudian menghidupkannya dengan gelisah. Satu sisi ia berharap Sehun menghujani ponselnya dengan ratusan chat ataupun telepon namun disisi lain Jongin takut terlalu berharap karena sekarang Irene telah kembali dan bukan tidak mungkin Sehun tidak akan mencarinya lagi.

Miris.

Namun kegundahan itu hanya berlangsung satu menit sebelum ponselnya berkedip-kedip non stop dengan notif yang penuh dengan nama Sehun. Ratusan chat dan puluhan telepon masuk bersamaan membuat pemuda manis itu mengulas senyum kecil.

Sehun mencarinya.

Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka chat dari Sehun.. membacanya satu per satu.

* * *

Luhan menatap jengkel manusia albino yang menerjang masuk kamarnya tanpa ba bi bu dan tanpa mengenal waktu.

"Kau sungguh sopan", desis Luhan menyindir Sehun yang saat ini dengan seenak jidat mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Baekhyun?"

Satu alis Luhan terangkat, matanya menatap tajam pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadikan Baekhyun topik pembicaraan di malam yang sialan-ini sudah larut malam malahan!

"Belum. Dan apa kau tidak sadar ini sudah tengah malam! Kau ingat jelas kapan jam malam asrama Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau yang ketua angkatan senior malah melanggar aturannya?!"

"aku tidak peduli. Melanggar aturan terkadang lebih menyenangkan. Jongin bersama Baekhyun. Mereka menggunakan jatah golden week mereka. Namun si keparat Jun sialan itu tidak mau memberikan info apapun. Chat dan teleponku tidak digubris Jongin. Baekhyun juga sama. Tidak bisakah kau mengusahakan sesuatu?"

"Wowowo sabar bocah. Tumben kau berbicara panjang dalam satu tarikan napas. Kau demam?!"

"Cih memangnya kau peduli?!"

"Tidak sama sekali!"

"Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku bukannya berbaik hati memberikanmu saran. Setidaknya mengusirmu adalah opsi terbaik untuk nyawamu saat ini. Kepalaku sakit dengan masalah ini dan jangan kau buat tambah rumit. Keluar!"

Luhan mengenal baik pria sableng nan dingin yang ada di hadapannya kini. Laki-laki yang mungkin cocok bila digambarkan sebagai mafia, psikopat, vampire, atau tokoh-tokoh antagonis yang hobi menebar aura horror disekitarnya. Luhan bahkan berani bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri jika ancamannya tadi tidak akan pernah didengarkan oleh bocah sialan yang sayangnya masih bersaudara dengan dirinya. Bocah sialan yang selalu saja menyulut masalah dan bersaing dengannya sejak dulu. Sejak saat itu.

"Junmyeon mengabariku-", Sehun menahan ucapannya sambil menyimak baik-baik ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh lawan bicaranya,"kalau Jongin bersama Baekhyun"

1-0

Sehun menyeringai senang ketika Luhan mulai menampakkan ketertarikannya pada informasi yang baru saja ia sampaikan. Sudah jelas bukan kalau pria itu tidak tahu apapun mengenai Baekhyun. Dengan kata lain- Junmyeon hanya memberitahukan informasi tadi untuknya.

"Pergi kemana mereka?"

"Entahlah. Junmyeon tidak memberitahuku. Dia hanya mengirimkan pesan yang mengatakan Jonginie. Baekhyunnie. Golden week", Luhan mengernyitkan dahi menyimak penuturan Sehun sebelum dia tergelak sendiri.

"Jonginie? Si sialan Jun itu memanggil Jonginie-ku dengan Jonginie?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Amarahnya dengan mudah meletup begitu saja setiap kali Luhan menyebutkan Jongin-nya dengan Jonginie-ku. Jonginieku-demi Tuhan! Panggilan menjijikkan!

"Dan kau memilih mendatangiku di tengah malam dibandingkan menghajar Jun yang jelas-jelas menyebut Jonginmu dengan Jonginie. Kau aneh Oh Sehun"

"Dan bagaimana denganmu brengsek?! Kau biasa saja mendengar Jun sialan itu menyebut Baekhyun dengan Baekhyunnie. Memangnya mereka sedekat apa sehingga bisa dipanggil semesra itu. Kau tidak penasaran? Tidak marah?"

Luhan mengatupkan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat mendengar ucapannya yang dibalikkan oleh Sehun.

Crap.

Ingatkan dia untuk menghajar Jun secepatnya.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhnya"

"Aku ikut", sambut Sehun tidak kalah dinginnya.

"Jadi- tujuanmu ke sini?"

"Temukan Baekhyun. Dengan begitu aku tahu dimana Jongin. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menghindariku lagi"

* * *

From: Oh Se-tan-Hun

 **Baek, dimana kau?**

 **Kau tahu keberadaan** **Jongin?**

 **Baekhyun** **aku tahu kau bersama Jongin.** **BALAS** **CHATKU!**

 **Byun, aku benar-benar akan mengamuk padamu.**

 **Baekhyun. KATAKAN KALIAN DIMANA!**

Baekhyun mendesah geli membaca chat yang beruntun masuk ke ponselnya. Semuanya berasal dari pengirim yang sama. Oh Sehun. Laki-laki itu pasti sangat panik mencari Jongin yang kembali menghindarinya. Baekhyun jadi ingin melihat raut wajah Sehun saat ini. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan lelucon atau bahan jahil berikutnya.

 _Oh Se-tan-Hun calling…._

Baekhyun membutuhkan beberapa detik lebih lama sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan dari pemuda datar disana.

"Halo"

.

.

TBC

Maafkan diksinya yang hancur….oh my… =.=

Meskipun hancur dan typo bertebaran karena Chae gak punya banyak waktu untuk mengedit, tetap RnR yah… Chae tunggu.

Part ini udah membuka sedikit masa lalu Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Irene yah. Lalu dimohon untuk memperhatikan alur ceritanya yah. Misalnya paragraf yang ini milik Sehun... nanti paragraf yang lain sudah pindah ke Jongin dan Baekhyun. Chae juga tidak terlalu menyukai pemberian keterangan tempat dan orang setiap kali pindah paragraf. Maafkan diriku... hiks

With love

Chae


End file.
